SING FOR YOU
by Kim Hyerin CBHS
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, Tapi Chanyeol mencintai yang lain. Baekhyun memaksa pada ayahnya untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, yang malah membuatnya terluka sendiri pada akhirnya"Aku ingin terus berjalan untuk mengejarmu, tapi nampaknya semua jalan telah tertutup untukku" "Ini adalah lagu pertama dan terakhir yang kuciptakan untukmu sebelum aku pergi"
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Title : SING FOR YOU

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan and other EXO member

Pairing : ChanBaek, ChanLu, HunHan

Genre : Angst, Hurt-Comfort, Romance

Length : Chaptered

Warning! CHANBAEK GS YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA

.

.

SUMMARY : Baekhyun tidak menginginkan semua ini tejadi, tapi takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dan hanya mengisi hati disalah satu sisi, andai Baekhyun bisa, dia takkan menginginkan rasa yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang jahat, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun ingin dihati itu ada dirinya, bukan orang ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidup Baekhyun, walau juga memberinya sebuah luka baru dibalik kebahagiaan yang dia miliki. Melalui musiklah Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya, melalui rangkaian nada yang terangkai menjadi sebuah lagu.

" _Untuk sekali ini saja Tuhan, biarkanlah aku menjadi egois"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Annyeong ini ff-ku pertama yang aku publish! Jadi maaf kalo cerita gak jelas, typo bertebaran T.T udah deh Happy reading aja!

.

.

.

##Happy Reading!##

.

.

.

 _Lorong yang sunyi dan senyap, kegelapan tanpa cahaya, seorang gadis ada diujung, berjalan lemah seorang diri. Sementara hanya suara jam dinding yang menemani. Tangan pucat itu gemetar menyentuh dinginnya pegangan tangga, susah payah menaikkan kaki demi kaki, untuk mencapai atas, tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi akhir hidupnya. Dinginnya angin malam tak menghentikan langkah kecil itu. Hingga ia sampai, berdiri seorang diri di tepi atap rumah sakit setinggi dua puluh kaki. Membiarkan angin dingin membuat tubuhnya bergetar, memberikan sensasi dingin luar biasa dikulit pucat yang ia ada akhir bahagia untuk hidup singkatnya ini? Akankah orang itu menangis ketika nafasnya berhenti nanti? Dengan mata terpejam gadis itu menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, hal yang mungkin takkan bisa ia lakukan lagi setelahnya. Melangkah dengan gemetar, gadis itu kini sampai dibibir atap, selangkah lagi semuanya akan berakhir, hidupnya yang tak beguna akan berakhir._

 _Jangan takut Baekhyun_

" _tap.."_

" _Baekhyun!"_

" _Kenapa hidup sungguh memuakkan"_

.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat madu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, mengucap sumpah serapah ketika gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menabrak mereka. Baekhyun memacu langkahnya, sesekali melirik alroji yang terus berputar hingga mendekati angka tujuh. Jam tujuh nanti kelasnya akan dimulai, dan Baekhyun harus segera sampai di Fakultas Seni tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang bangun kesiangan hanya karena memikirkan film sialan berjudul _Titanic_ yang ia tonton semalam. Entah kenapa film itu selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan pasangan tragis dalam cerita itu, membuatnya menangis terharu, membayangankan _Rose_ adalah dirinya. Andai saja begitu, andai saja ada pria yang mencintainya begitu dalam hingga mau berkorban untuk hidupnya. Dengan memikirkannya saja membuat hati Baekhyun kembali tersentuh.

 _Oh ayolah Baekhyun, itu hanya sebuah film, kau harus berhenti memikirkannya atau akan membunuhmu._

"tiin tiin!"

"Ah maafkan saya, maafkan saya" Ucap Baekhyun terengah engah ketika sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya ketika ia menyebrang di perempatan.

Membungkuk dua kali, Baekhyun kembali berlari, waktunya hanya tinggal tiga menit dan ia harus segera sampai. Bernapas lega ketika ia memasuki area kampus, namun Baekhyun tak memelankan langkah kakinya. Kaki yang sialnya berukuran mungil itu berlari dengan langkah lebar lebar, hingga si pemilik tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, barulah ketika akan berbelok tiba tiba...

"Brukk!"

Baekhyun mendongak, bersitatap dengan pemuda tinggi bermata hitam kelam, dengan rambut berwarna coklat lebih gelap dari rambut Baekhyun. Pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. Membuat hati Baekhyun bersorak dan berpikir untuk pura-pura pingsan saat itu juga. Andai saja wajah murka tak terbayang saat itu, mungkin Baekhyun sudah melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Lain kali hati-hati Byun Baekhyun'

 _Oh tidak jangan sekarang._

"M-maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata, memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh ditanah.

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok, membantu Baekhyun memunguti bukunya, menatap Baekhyun dengan menyunggingkan senyum manis yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh hati. Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, karena bagaimanapun juga hatinya berdegup sangat kencang, mungkin ini gila, tapi Baekhyun adalah gadis yang diam-diam menyukai Chanyeol dari jauh, mejadi pengagumnya dalam diam.

Ya, Baekhyun mencintai Park Chanyeol sejak lama. Ketika Baekhyun asik sendiri dengan pikirannya, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik alroji yang menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih tiga menit. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola, segera ia bangkit dan berlari secepat-cepatnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya keheranan, dengan buku Baekhyun ditangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun bukumu!" Teriak Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menatap buku yang kini ada ditangannya. Sebuah novel usang dengan judul _Gone With The Wind_ . Chanyeol tersenyum mengamati buku itu.

"Akan kukembalikan nanti"

.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Baekhyun melangkah kecil dari gerbang kampusnya. Jalanan tergenang air karena tadi siang kota Seoul diguyur hujan, membuat noda coklat tercetak disepatu biru yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, merasa bosan karena tadi pagi mendapat sarapan berupa sumpah serapah dari yang menyebalkan, dosen itu terlalu disiplin, dan jujur saja Baekhyun tak menyukai kedisiplinan.

Baekhyun teringat pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol tadi pagi, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum diam-diam. Ini sudah terjadi sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu, ketika pertama kali Baekhyun dikerjai kakak kelasnya di SMA dengan menyuruh Baekhyun memberikan setangakai bunga kepada ketua tim basket yang sangat tampan dan ramah, Park Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun mulai bergabung dengan 'Park Chanyeol Fansclub' tempat para penggemar Chanyeol berkumpul.

Kebanyakan dari mereka mengidolakan wajah tampan yang Park Chanyeol miliki, atau kecerdasan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepadanya. Tapi perasaan Baekhyun tidak seperti itu, perasaan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol berbeda. Bukan mengidolakan karena kelebihan yang ia miliki, ia menyukai Chanyeol apa adanya. Sulit bagi Baekhyun menerima perasaan itu dulu, karena jujur ia mengakui, banyak gadis penggemar Chanyeol yang lebih sempurna darinya, tapi lambat laun Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan itu. Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa jurusan Hukum, sedangkan Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa jurusan Seni.

Baekhyun duduk di halte terdekat ditepi jalan, menunggu bus yang lewat dan membawanya pulang. Air dari kanopi dedaunan menetes dan membuat anak poni Baekhyun basah karenanya. Udara masih terasa amat dingin walaupun matahari sudah menyibak awan gelap dilangit, bahkan kepulan udara mengepul tiap Baekhyun membuang napas. Tentu saja dibalik hujan pasti ada pelangi bukan? Gadis itu mengamati orang orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Mendapati namanya dipanggil, gadis berkuncir itu menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok tinggi jangkung yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Baekhyun terkesiap ketika pemuda itu duduk disampingnya, nampak begitu santai, menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, sedang menunggu bus?"

 _Ya Tuhan kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu._

Baekhyun mengangguk."Hai" Sapa Baekhyun kaku.

Chanyeol beralih menatap jalanan didepan mereka dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang rupawan. Baekhyun mencuri pandang untuk menatapnya, kapan lagi ia bisa sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang slalu membuat hatinya meletup-letup. Berada didekatnya Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Baekhyun memangku tangannya dilutut, tanpa sadar bertopang dagu dan mengamati wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat, wajah yang slalu ia impikan.

"Baekhyun?" Suara bass itu seakan memukul gendang telinga Baekhyun walau sang pengucap menyuarakannya dengan lembut."Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya, mengusap-usap pahanya yang berbalut celana jeans hitam, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ini gila. Park Chanyeol memergokinya sedang menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senormal mungkin.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya" Baekhyun menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. "Ya begitulah" Chanyeol mengangguk, kembali menatap jalan raya.

Hening.

"Kau biasa naik bus?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm" Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menangguk-anggukkan kepala."Tapi setiap hari Jumat aku dijemput" Lanjut Baekhyun, merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Memangnya kau pikir Park Chanyeol akan peduli?_

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang diwawancarai dalam acara "Cara anak kampus pulang kerumah". Yeah acara buatan Baekhyun sendiri tentunya.

"Karena hari itu ayahku tidak menjenguk ibu, jam besuk rumah sakit tutup jam tiga sore" Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, kembali menatap jalanan didepan mereka.

"Ibumu dirumah sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, nampak mulai tertarik.

"Yeah, aku sendiri juga tak tau kepastian penyakit yang diderita ibuku, semuanya berawal dari kejadian itu" Baekhyun membuka cerita sementara Chanyeol mendengarkan baik baik. Kisah sedih bernamakan tragedi dimasa lalu."Pagi itu jalanan sangat ramai dan macet, wajar karena itu hari Senin, ayah dan ibuku bertengkar dan ibu memaksa ikut mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Mereka membawa pertengkaran sampai kedalam mobil, entahlah aku sendiri juga tak tau apa yang mereka pertengkarkan" Baekhyun mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas, butuh hati yang tagar untuk menceritakan kenangan itu"Mereka menurunkanku didepan gerbang sekolah, aku pikir semua akan baik baik saja karena mereka memang terkadang seperti itu, yeah namanya saja rumah tangga, pasti ada pertengkaran bukan? Tapi saat aku baru masuk kelas ponselku bergetar, aku mengangkatnya karena itu telepon dari nomor ayahku, aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dan ternyata itu bukan ayah, ia adalah seseorang memberitahuku bahwa orangtuaku kecelakaan. Ayahku baik-baik saja, tapi ibuku tak sadarkan diri sejak itu. Kata dokter ia menderita lumpuh otak yang artinya ia akan koma untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ayahku frustasi begitu juga denganku. Tak terasa peristiwa itu sudah hampir dua tahun" Baekhyun menarik napas, merasa sesak seperti sebuah benda tak kasat mata menghimpit rongga dadanya, mengingat apalagi menceritakan kenangan yang buruk itu tidak mudah, apalagi kenangan buruk itu tentang orang orang yang kau sayangi, Baekhyun melanjutkan karena sepertinya Chanyeol masih menunggu "Dan sejak itu ayahku selalu-"

"-Jangan diteruskan"Gumam Chanyeol, menatap iba pada Baekhyun yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa? Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun" Kata Baekhyun, mengelap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Karena telah mengingatkanmu, maafkan aku" Kata Chanyeol, merasa menyesal atas Baekhyun yang bersedih karenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik baik saja Park Chanyeol"Timpal Baekhyun "Kenangan memang kadang membawa luka, tapi bukan berarti kita harus menyangkal kenangan itu".

Chanyeol terdiam. Mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia kemudian menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang fokus memandang sudut jalan. Gadis itu mengharapkan kehadiran bus disana, kendaraan yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Atau mungkin perasaan Chanyeol saja bahwa Byun Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya.

Suasana menjadi canggung ketika langit sore mulai kehilangan bola cahaya, digantikan langit kelabu yang menggelap. Lampu lampu mulai menyala, menerangi kota yang semakin gelap. Sementera dua insan masih setia duduk dalam diam menunggu bus datang disebuah halte yang sepi.

"Kau suka membaca buku klasik?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menoleh"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau meninggalkan bukumu tadi pagi" Chanyeol berujar, baru menyadari atau mungkin mengingat tujuannya menemui Baekhyun.

"Lebih tepatnya ketinggalan bukan meninggalkan" Kata Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Biar kukoreksi, Byun Baekhyun bukumu ketinggalan padaku tadi pagi" Ulang Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau tau, pembicaraan kita terlalu serius"

"Kau yang terlalu serius Chanyeol" Baekhyun tertawa, membuat Chanyeol kesal sendiri."Sekarang, kembalikan bukuku" Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas tas ranselnya, mencari cari buku bersampul merah kepunyaan Baekhyun"Kau menyukai karya _Margaret Mitchell_?" Chanyeol bertanya, sembari mengeluarkan buku milik Baekhyun dari tasnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukai _Gone With The Wind_ " Jawab Baekhyun.

" _Scarlett_ dan _Ashley_ kan?"

"Kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Tidak juga, aku pernah membuat referensinya saat lomba di SMA dulu" Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk –anggukkan kepala.

"Tidak kusangka kau menyukai sastra" Baekhyun berpendapat.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku benci hal hal semacam sastra, seni dan sejenisnya, itulah kelemahanku. Saat itu yang memaksaku untuk mengikuti lomba, bodohnya aku yang mau menurut, kau tau, aku ada diperingkat terakhir" Kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa, membuat Baekhyun ciut, kesukaan mereka berbeda.

"Kenapa harus membenci seni dan sastra? Seni adalah hal yang indah" Bela Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja karena kau mahasiswa jurusan Seni. Yah bukannya aku benci begitu, hanya saja mempelajari seni itu terlalu rumit, dan aku tak pernah menyukai seni apalagi musik, mungkin hanya gitar saja yang aku suka" Chanyeol berargumen. Baekhyun terdiam, menyadari bahwa banyak sekali hal hal yang tidak diketahuinya tentang pemuda yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

"Seni tidak rumit kalau kau mau mempelajarinya, aku suka musik, musik itu indah, melalui musik kau bisa menuangkan seluruh perasaanmu" Jelas Baekhyun, merasa tidak terima karena Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa seni itu rumit.

"Jadi kau mau mengajariku?" Goda Chanyeol membuat baekhyun tersipu.

"Jika kau mau"

"Tapi akan sulit sekali untuk mengajariku" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja lah" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu buatlah lagu saja, lalu menyanyilah didepanku, dengan menggunakan gitar" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak buruk" jawab Baekhyun."Tapi aku akan menyanyikannya saat waktu yang tepat"

"Maksudnya?" Tepat saat Chanyeol bertanya, sebuah bus merah berhenti didepan mereka. Beberapa orang turun dari bus. Baekhyun berdiri, menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk menatapnya.

"Kau tidak naik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang" Chanyeol memeriksa alrojinya "dia akan segera datang" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, bukuku?"

"Ini" Chanyeol menyerahkan buku Baekhyun yang ada ditangannya.

"Sampai jumpa" Dan dengan itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam bus, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang duduk sendirian dan menoleh kesana kemari, nampak mencari keberadaan seseorang. Beakhyun memilih tempat duduk paling belakang disamping jendela. Baekhyun jadi penasaran sendiri tentang orang yang ditunggu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, terus menatap Chanyeol dari kaca. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu membelakanginya. Lalu Chanyeol terlihat berdiri, sepertinya mereka akan pergi kesuatu tempat.

 _Siapa gadis itu? Kemana mereka akan pergi?_

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan karena bus yang ia tumpangi membawanya semakin jauh. Menjauh dari Chanyeol dan si gadis berambut hitam yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran setengah mati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hahh ini baru prolognya aja makanya pendek banget, maaf ya buat typo dan cerita yang gak jelas gini, kalo banyak yang suka aku lanjut tapi kalo nggak ya end aja deh sampe disini wkwkwk. Sebenernya aku sukanya bikin ff Yaoi, tapi untuk awal aku buat GS aja ding ntar kalo yang suka ff ku banyak-njirr kepedean T.T- baru aku publish yang Yaoi. Review sangat dibutuhkan disini. Review yah? Kalian harus mengahargai karya orang lain dong karna review sangat dibutuhkan bagi pemula kayak saya T.T Yang siders gue doa'in gak dihargain juga karyanya sama orang lain.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 : KENYATAAN YANG PAHIT

Title : SING FOR YOU

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Tao, dll.

Pairing : Chanbaek, ChanLu, HunHan.

Genre : Angst, Hurt-Comfort.

Lenght : Chaptered.

EXO GS YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA!

.

.

Summary : Baekhyun tidak menginginkan semua ini tejadi, tapi takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dan hanya mengisi hati disalah satu sisi, andai Baekhyun bisa, dia takkan menginginkan rasa yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang jahat, hanya satu yang Baekhyun inginkan, Baekhyun ingin dihati itu ada dirinya, bukan orang lain. Penyakit ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidup Baekhyun, walau juga memberinya sebuah luka baru dibalik kebahagiaan yang dia miliki. Melalui musiklah Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya, melalui rangkaian nada yang terangkai menjadi sebuah lagu.

" _Untuk sekali ini saja Tuhan, biarkanlah aku menjadi egois"_

.

.

Annyeong semuanya! Apa kabar? Ada yang nungguin ff gak jelas ini? Wkwk nih udah fast update. Oh ya untuk chapter sebelumnya itu pas aku baca ulang kok banyak kalimat yang ilang ya? Critanya jadi gak nyambung ya? Padahal sebelum aku publish udah aku edit dulu, tapi pas di publish kok banyak kata" yang ilang? Ada yg tau nggak itu knapa? Maaf yah untuk typo bertebaran di chapter ini.

.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

Malam itu Baekhyun sedang sendirian dirumah karena ayahnya sedang meeting dan akan pulang tengah malam, mungkin. Gadis itu melangkah menuju sebuah ruang dilantai atas tepat disamping gudang, tempat kesukaannya. Baekhyun membuka pintu, mendapati piano putih ditengah ruangan, serta gitar coklat yang terletak diatas meja. Itu adalah piano ibu Baekhyun dulu. Dulu sang ibu, Kyungsoo, sering mengajarinya dan menyanyi untuknya, Baekhyun menyukai waktu-waktu ibunya bernyanyi dulu.

Baekhyun duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap dengan piano. Mengingat perkataan Park Chanyeol seminggu yang lalu, bahwa pemuda itu menyuruh Baekhyun menyanyi untuknya, Baekhyun harus belajar gitar nanti, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah bisa. Sejak obrolan panjang di halte pinggir jalan sore itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya, bukannya tidak, tapi belum, ia tau Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu mengobrol dengannya, pemuda itu akan lulus awal tahun nanti, sama seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap pianonya dan tersenyum, tidak ada yang lebih tau perasaannya selain musik. Gadis bersurai coklat madu itu merasa sedikit pusing, mungkin dengan bermain musik rasa pusing itu akan hilang. Menarik napas, jari jari lentik Baekhyun menekan tuts nya hingga menimbulkan alunan melodi melodi yang indah memecah keheningan dimalam yang sunyi.

 _Eoneusae gireojin geurimjareul ttaraseo_

 _Ttanggomi jin odeum sogeul geudaewa geotgo itneyo_

 _Soneul majujapgo geu eonjekkajirado_

 _Hamkke itneun geolmaneuro nunmuri naneungeolyo_

 _Parami chagawojineun mankeum_

 _Gyeouleun kaggawo-_

Baekhyun berhenti, lupa akan tuts yang harus ia tekan selanjutnya, padahal Baekhyun sangat hafal lagu ini, entahlah akhir akhir ini Baekhyun sering lupa. Baekhyun berdiri, hendak kambali kekamarnya, namun tiba tiba rasa pusing teramat sangat menderanya, membuat Baekhyun memijat pelipis. Tubuh Baekhyun oleng, beruntung ada piano yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, namun kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, belum lagi wajah Baekhyun yang sulit untuk digerakkan juga. Baekhyun memang sering pusing, tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya lagi, tapi kakinya tak mau menurut, masih kaku seakan lumpuh.

Mencoba mengambil ponselnya yang ada disaku celana, Baekhyun menenelpon ayahnya. Kepala Baekhyun serasa mau pecah tepat ketika terdengar suara tut pertanda panggilan terhubung.

"Halo Baekhyun, kau bisa menelpon nanti sayang, ayah sedang ra-"

Dan itulah suara terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum dirinya tersungkur dilantai karena pusing yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun pingsan.

****SING FOR YOU****

"Ayah.." Panggil Baekhyun lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Baekhyun membuka mata sepenuhnya, mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang empuknya dikamar, Baekhyun menatap langit langit. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, seingatnya tadi ia sedang bermain piano, lalu ia lupa apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dan kenapa ia ada disini. Baekhyun mencoba duduk, bersandar pada ranjang. Gadis itu menatap seorang lelaki paruh baya disampingnya.

"Ayah.." Ulang Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya sang ayah dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah" Ujar Baekhyun, memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut denyut. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi pingsan diruang piano, ayah sangat khawatir" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat tapi ia tak ingat apapun selain saat ia bernyanyi tadi, memorinya seperti hilang begitu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah ayah" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika merasakan jari jari ayahnya membelai anak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dan siapa Park Chanyeol itu?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuat Baekhyun terkejut"Dia temanku, ayah mengenalnya?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil bertanya.

"Tidak, sepertinya kau menyukai pemuda itu, kau terus mengigaukan nemanya saat kau pingsan tadi, sepertinya sudah bukan ibumu lagi yang biasa kau igaukan" Goda Tuan Byun, membuat mata Baekhyun melotot dan malu setengah mati, rasanya ingin mengubur diri saat itu juga.

"T-tidak, a-aku tidak menyukainya, ayah ada ada saja" Ucap Baekhyun salah tingkah. Membuat sang ayah tertawa.

"Jangan lupa mengajaknya kerumah sayang, ayah juga ingin tau calon menantu ayah" Godanya sambil tertawa, membuat Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar dibalik selimut.

"Ayah" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia tampan?" Goda sang ayah lagi.

"Ayah yang paling tampan didunia ini" Jawab Baekhyun dari dalam selimut.

"Jangan mencari alasan Park Baekhyun" Baekhyun sungguh malu luar biasa, apalagi keika ayahnya memanggil namanya dengan marga 'Park'.

"Bugh" Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan kecil dilengan ayahnya

"Aw" Kini Baekhyun memukuli ayahnya dengan bantal, bukannya kesakitan sang ayah malah tertawa renyah"Kenapa menutupi wajahmu dengan bantal nyonya Park?" Ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ayah" Rengek Baekhyun, memukul ayahnya lebih keras bahkan dengan guling.

"Aw, oke oke ayah minta maaf, haha"

Baekhyun menghentikan pukulan, menatap ayahnya dengan mata menyipit, sementara lelaki itu masih tertawa. Baekhyun memukulnya kembali, kali ini dengan tenaga penuh.

"Iya iya ayah minta maaf sayang" Ujar ayah Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan dua jari"Damai ya?"

"Baiklah, damai"

****SING FOR YOU****

Hari itu nampaknya Seoul cukup ramai, membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk sampai ditoko buku langganannya di Myeongdong, wajar saja karena ini akhir pekan. Niatan awalnya ia ingin mengajak Tao, sahabatnya di kampus, tapi gadis itu ada urusan, jadilah Baekhyun pergi sendiri. Gadis itu berpenampilan seperti biasa, celana jeans dan sweater merah muda, dengan sepatu biru dan rambut panjangnya dikuncir satu. Menghentikan langkahnya, Baekhyun menatap bangunan besar didepannya, sebuah istana musik.

Ingatan Baekhyun berputar menuju peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu, ketika ia masih duduk dibangku SMP. Hari itu Baekhyun sedang menangis karena biolanya patah. Biola adalah alat musik favoritnya dulu, sebelum seseorang memperkenalkannya dengan alat musik tuts bernamakan piano. Sore itu ibu Baekhyun mengajaknya kesini, apa boleh buat karena Baekhyun terus menangis sejak siang. Disinilah semua cita-citanya dimulai, disinilah Baekhyun menemukan jati dirinya. Musik, seni, adalah hal yang melekat pada diri Baekhyun.

Ketika ia dan ibunya sampai, Baekhyun kegirangan karena didalam terdapat banyak sekali alat musik, dan toko saat itu memutar lagu lagu klasik kesukaan Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun ingin mencari gitar, sedang Baekhyun ingin mencari biola. Kyungsoo, ibu Baekhyun, memaksa untuk mengantar Baekhyun dulu baru setelahnya ia akan membeli gitar yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun merasa sudah besar dan tak ingin merepotkan ibunya, jadi ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi sendiri, walaupun Baekhyun tak mengetahui seluk beluk toko besar itu.

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu ditoko Harpa setengah jam setelahnya, lalu Kyungsoo memberi anaknya uang dan Baekhyun pergi, berjalan jalan mengitari istana musik sendirian. Baekhyun berhenti ditoko biola yang ada dilantai atas. Sebelum kaki Baekhyun melangkah, ia mendengar melodi indah dari balik dinding disebelah toko biola. Melodi itu begitu pilu, membuat hati Baekhyun menuntun kedua kakinya untuk melihat secara jelas. Sementara Baekhyun melangkah, melodi itu terdengar semakin indah, seperti menggambarkan perasaan hati. Dari balik dinding, Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang gadis remaja sedang bermain piano disana. Nampak begitu lihai menciptakan alunan indah dari tuts hitam putih disana. Gadis itu terus memejamkan mata, seperti menikmati alunan melodi yang ia ciptakan sendiri, bagai musik itu adalah dia dan melodi itu adalah jiwanya.

Baekhyun bagai tersihir, tanpa sadar menghampiri si gadis piano, berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu dan tepat ketika gadis itu menyelesaikan nada terakhirnya yang menurut Baekhyun begitu memukau. Gadis itu membuka mata, gadis bersurai panjang berwarna coklat susu. Ia lalu berdiri, seperti tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disana, gadis itu menggapai tasnya dikursi lalu melangkah pergi, membuat Baekhyun bingung karna gadis itu sama sekali tak menatapnya. Dorongan hati Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia harus menahan gadis itu, dan Baekhyun menuruti dorongan hatinya.

"Tunggu" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan sang gadis. Gadis itu berbalik, namun pandangannya tak terarah pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bingung sendiri tentang apa mungkin tubuhnya tak terlihat?

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan bola mata yang bergerak gerak, nampak tak fokus.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, penggemarmu" Kata kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Maaf nona, tapi saya bukanlah orang yang terkenal, saya harus pergi, permisi" Mata gadis itu terfokus pada satu titik, tapi titik itu bukanlah dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali sebelum gadis itu pergi"Aku ingin tau bagaimana bisa kau memainkan musik yang begitu indah, bisakah kau mengajarkan aku melodi tadi?" Pinta Baekhyun berharap gadis itu menurutinya.

"Itu adalah melodiku sendiri, aku membuatnya seperti yang dikatakan hatiku"

"Kau seakan mengatakan bahwa musik itu hidup"

"Ya, musik itu hidup, melalui musik kau bisa mengatakan apa yang tak bisa kau katakan dalam hidupmu, melalui musik kau bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa kau lihat dalam hidupmu" Baekhyun terpaku ditempat, berpikir keras tentang apa yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Maksudmu?" Gadis itu tersenyum, walau matanya tetap fokus kesalah satu titik, tempat sampah dipinggir eskalator.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti" Ujar gadis itu sebelum melangkah, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah tongkat yang bisa dilipat. Lalu gadis itu berjalan dengan tongkat yang menggapai gapai lantai. Baekhyun baru menyadari, gadis itu buta.

Seminggu setelahnya Baekhyun datang lagi ke toko itu sendirian sepulang sekolah. Ia membawa dua es krim coklat berharap si gadis piano menyukainya. Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang, Baekhyun berencana untuk mendekati gadis itu, menagajaknya makan es krim bersama, lalu berteman. Rencana Baekhyun nampak begitu rapi. Langkah kakinya menyusuri toko biola, melirik alroji, memastikan bahwa ia datang dengan jam yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Baekhyun siap mendengar melodi indah menyapu gendang telinganya, dengan senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Namun nyatanya piano itu kosong, tak ada gadis berambut coklat panjang yang memainkannya seperti minggu lalu. Baekhyun berhenti, apa mungkin gadis itu tidak datang hari ini? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang bibi penjual harmonika didekat piano itu berada.

"Permisi bibi, apa saya boleh tau siapa gadis yang bermain piano disana seminggu lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah piano putih yang dimainkan gadis piano minggu lalu.

"Oh, maksudmu gadis berambut coklat panjang itukan? Dia Park Ra Ra. Seminggu yang lalu dia meninggal saat pulang dari toko ini" Jawab bibi itu membuat jantung Baekhyun terasa akan keluar. Gadis itu meninggal? Dimalam ketika Baekhyun mendengar lantunan melodinya?

"Boleh aku tau alamatnya?"

"Maaf nak, aku sendiri juga tak tau. Dulu setiap hari ia selalu memainkan piano itu dan menghibur pengunjung, aku sendiripun merindukan musiknya yang indah, apa kau temannya?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya pernah berbicara dengannya satu kali"

"Kasian sekali gadis itu, dia ditelantarkan keluarganya karena ia buta" Baekhyun terpaku. _Ditelantarkan? Karena buta?_

"Terimakasih bibi" Pamit Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar toko dengan lemas, teringat apa yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya sebelum ia meninggal.

" _melalui musik kau bisa mengatakan apa yang tak bisa kau katakan dalam hidupmu, melalui musik kau bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa kau lihat dalam hidupmu"_

Kini Baekhyun mengerti arti dari perkataan gadis itu.

Baekhyun menutup lembar kanangannya. Kembali ke masa sekarang, tepat ia berdiri didepan bangunan bernamakan istana musik, dengan langit gelap yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya, dan awan hitam menggulung dilangit pertanda hujan akan turun membasahi bumi. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, semua orang yang ada dalam memorinya itu tak ada disisinya lagi sekarang, kemana Baekhyun harus mencari mereka ia pun tak tau, karena ibunya yang tak kunjung sadar dari tidur lamanya, Baekhyun rindu, jujur saja.

Baekhyun hampir mengalihkan pandangan andai matanya tak menangkap sosok tinggi jangkung didalam sana, sosok yang amat ia kenal. Baekhyun tersenyum, apa mungkin sebuah kebetulan? Bertemu Park Chanyeol disini, walaupun pemuda raksasa itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol di Istana Musik pada akhir pekan seperti ini? Bukankah ia membenci musik?

Daripada bertanya-tanya dan tak menemukan jawaban, Baekhyun menghampiri pemuda tinggi yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya itu, nampak mencari cari seseorang. Langkah Baekhyun sudah sampai tengah pintu ketika terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu menghampiri Chanyeol, gadis yang dilihat Baekhyun sepuluh hari yang lalu dihalte bus, tapi kini berbeda, Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Si gadis berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Baekhyun memilih berhenti, sama dengan senyum yang sebelumnya mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

Gadis itu cantik, lebih cantik dari Baekhyun malah. Ia memakai dress berwarna cream selutut, dengan jepitan pita merah yang tersemat dirambutnya. Baekhyun mengamati dari jauh, dari balik pintu kaca, mengamati dua insan yang sedang tertawa bahagia disana, seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun arti dirinya bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukan siapa siapa, berbeda dengan gadis itu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Manik Baekhyun terus menatap walau hatinya berteriak untuk pergi dari sana. Chanyeol, pemuda itu nampak bahagia mendengar si gadis berbicara entah tentang apa, Baekhyun tak dengar. Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan matanya, bagaimana gadis itu bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol dan bagaimana Chanyeol membelai mesra surainya.

Sedetik kemudian mereka melangkah kelantai atas, dan entah atas dorongan apa Baekhyun mengikuti mereka, seperti seorang setan pengganggu kencan orang,tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang amat sangat penasaran. Mereka memilih menaiki eskalator, jadi Baekhyun memilih menaiki tangga saja, berusaha sebisa mungkin tak memperhatikan mereka lekat lekat agar mereka tak menyadari. Mereka sampai, begitu juga Baekhyun.

Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu. Piano itu masih ada disana, namun perbedaannya adalah tak ada gadis bersurai coklat susu yang memainkannya seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Terpaku sebentar, Baekhyun hampir kehilangan Chanyeol dan si gadis berambut sebahu yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat, mengikuti dua orang yang sedang berjalan kearah toko yang ada disudut. Dari jauh Baekhyun dapat melihat mereka sedang berdebat entah tentang apa. Chanyeol nampak sedang kesal dan si gadis meyakinkannya, namun sepertinya si gadis tak berhasil karena nyatanya mereka berbalik. Membuat Baekhyun kebingungan karena dua orang itu kini berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengambil langkah serbibu memasuki toko gitar yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Sampai kedua orang itu berlalu Baekhyun bernapas lega, ia selamat. Kembali pada tujuannya, Baekhyun mengikuti mereka sampai lantai dasar. Mereka melangkah keluar dari Istana Musik, tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih menguntit. Mereka berjalan ke selatan, melewati toko ayam, toko es krim dan banyak toko lainnya. Baekhyun ingin berhenti, segera berjalan kearah berlawanan untuk menuju toko buku, tujuan awalnya datang ke Myeongdong, tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah mengikuti dua insan itu. Langit sudah gelap oleh malam dan bulan tertutup gumpalan awan hitam, sepertinya hujan akan turun.

Mereka berhenti dan Baekhyun ikut berhenti, disebuah taman kecil dengan lampu lampu besar disekelilingnya, dan kursi panjang yang ada ditengah taman. Mereka berdua duduk dan Baekhyun mendekat, bersembunyi disalah satu pohon rindang untuk mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sudah lama kita tak berkencan seperti ini" Ujar suara lembut dengan manja, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun meremas tas selempangnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak saat itu juga. Baekhyun maju sedikit untuk mengintip.

 _Berkencan? Jadi mereka berpacaran?_

"Kau tau kan Lu, aku sedang sibuk, awal tahun nanti aku akan lulus dan akan menggantikan kedudukan ayahku" Jawab Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut si gadis, membuat hati Baekhyun semakin perih.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" Gadis itu bersandar didada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Lalu aku akan merubahmu, dari Xi Luhan menjadi Park Luhan sepenuhnya" Mata Baekhyun membulat, hatinya berdenyut denyut dan cairan bening menetes dari matanya, membuat pandangannya mengabur oleh air yang memenuhi matanya. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Chanyeol membuat harapannya hancur sudah, dan nampak belum cukup, Chanyeol berkata lagi "lalu kita akan tinggal dirumah kecil yang memiliki taman bunga, kau akan menyiraminya setiap hari, dan anak anak kita nanti akan bermain disana, aku akan pulang kerja setiap sore dan meja makan sudah penuh masakanmu, lalu kau akan menyiapkan air-"

Baekhyun terkejut begitu juga Chanyeol, ketika gadis bernama Luhan itu tiba tiba membungam bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya walau hanya sekedar menempel. Mata sipit Baekhyun semakin membulat ketika lengan Chanyeol malah merengkuh gadis itu dan membalas ciumannya, cukup memukul hati Baekhyun dan menyadarkannya bahwa gadis yang bernama Luhan itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol, seakan menampar Baekhyun dari kenyataan. Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun merasa bahwa ini salah, itu bukan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai, itu adalah orang lain.

Namun itu hanya cukup menjadi angan saja, itu adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai, yang kini sedang mencium gadis bernama Luhan, kekasihnya. Mereka belum berhenti, Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat itu juga, memisahkan kedua insan yang sedang perpagut dihadapannya, dan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Namun ia hanya menunduk, lalu Baekhyun berbalik, hatinya terasa ditusuk tusuk saat itu, melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang membagi cinta dengan gadis lain, bukan Baekhyun, bukan seperti apa yang Baekhyun harapkan. Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya pergi dengan berlari. Tepat ketika petir dilangit bersahut-sahutan dan butiran air jatuh kebumi, membasahi tubuh Baekhyun, dan membasahi hatinya.

Baekhyun menangis keras keras, menembus keramaian. Orang orang berlari kesana kemari menghindari hujan, kebanyakan dari mereka memasuki toko, berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Langkah kakinya menginjak genangan air hingga sepatunya berwarna coklat , tak memerdulikan tubuhnya yang basah oleh butiran air. Cintanya hancur bahkan sebelum ia memulai, harapannya yang terlampau tinggi nampaknya mustahil. Chanyeol tak mencintai Baekhyun tapi mencintai Luhan. Sudah tak ada lagi jalan bagi Baekhyun untuk mendapat cinta dan hati Chanyeol. Semuanya sudah selesai bahkan sebelum semuanya dimulai. Ini memang salah Baekhyun, yang terlalu takut untuk menyatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol, takut bahwa Chanyeol malah membencinya. Kini semuanya nampak mustahil, tapi Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Salahkah bila Baekhyun begitu egois? Baekhyun hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari cinta. Salahkah cinta bila ia begitu egois?

Kaki Baekhyun menapaki perempatan yang sepi. Berhenti disana begitu saja, dengan isak tangis yang Baekhyun coba tutupi dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga memerah. Baekhyun tak tau harus kemana, ia amat hafal jalan ini, tapi ia tak tau dimana rumahnya berada, ia tak ingat dimana rumah besar bercat putih gading itu berdiri. Baekhyun menoleh kesana kemari, ia bingung dengan dirinya. Sungguh tak masuk akal ia lupa dimana alamat ia tinggal, seperti memori itu terhapus dari otaknya. Tapi sungguh otaknya tak bisa berpikir, otaknya hanya merekam ciuman Chanyeol dan Luhan, seakan tak ada yang lain. Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali berlari tanpa arah, tak tau kemana kedua kakinya membawa tubuhnya. Hujan semakin deras bahkan meredam isak tangis Baekhyun yang tak lagi ia tutupi.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun merasakan pening yang luar biasa hingga terasa kepalanya berdenyut denyut, langkahnya melemah walaupun tangisnya tak berhenti bahkan hingga mata dan hidungnya memerah. Baekhyun berteriak dan kedua tangannya memijat pelipis, menjambaki rambutnya sendiri yang sudah acak-acakan. Ia ingin kembali berlari tapi sungguh rasanya kepalanya mau pecah tiap ia melangkah, rasanya sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Baekhyun mematung dengan isak kecil yang teredam suara petir dan hujan yang bersahut-sahutan. Sebelah tangannya bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan karna sungguh Baekhyun seakan mau roboh, sementara tangan yang lain memijat pelipis, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tidak ada apa apanya dibanding hatinya. Baekhyun ingin menyangkal dan berpura pura tidak mengetahui tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan, tapi hatinya tak bisa. Baekhyun mencoba berlari, walaupun ia mual luar biasa saat itu, dan kemudian pandangannya berputar putar, menggelap dan semua menghilang begitu saja.

" _Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"  
"Aku mengenal cinta darimu"_

" _tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku juga?"_

" _Kau menghancurkan semuanya, bukan, bukan kau, tapi takdir yang menghancurkan semuanya"_

" _Aku ingin terus berjalan untuk mengejarmu, tapi nampaknya semua jalan telah tertutup untukku"_

" _Kumohon bukalah satu jalan saja untukku dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, aku takkan menyia-nyiakannya"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, lebih dari yang kuketahui, aku sendiri tak tau sebesar apa cinta ini, tapi percayalah"_

" _Aku hanya mencintaimu"_

****SING FOR YOU****

Angin menghembus lewat celah kecil disetiap pepohonan yang rindang. Burung Camar terbang dilangit bebas, debur air laut terasa begitu keras mengisi kekosongan. Birunya seperti tak berujung. Matahari bersinar cerah seakan tak ada hari esok. Kerang kerang putih terdampar disepanjang pesisir.

Pemandangan air laut dan hari yang cerah perlahan memudar tergantikan sesuatu yang lain. Putih, tak bernoda, itulah yang ditangkap penglihatan Baekhyun. Warna putih bersih, dengan lampu bundar tergantung disana, membuat cahaya remang remang menerangi ruangan. Itu adalah dinding, tapi bukan dinding kamarnya. Ingatan Baekhyun seperti mengabur, belum kembali sepenuhnya. Kilasan kilasan memori berputar diotak Baekhyun. Malam ini, atau mungkin malam kemarin, ia berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, hujan deras membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah, tapi kini tubuhnya tak basah lagi, tubuhnya dibalut baju berwarna putih dan selimut membungkusnya, memberinya kehangatan.

Ini adalah rumah sakit. Baekhyun melenguh, rasa pusingnya sudah hilang. Melirik jam dinding, Baekhyun memastikan sudah berapa jam ia pingsan. Jam dinding diatas pintu menunjuk angka dua belas lebih tiga puluh, jam setengah satu dini hari. Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya, duduk bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Kesadarannya sudah kembali penuh, mengembalikan ingatan yang coba ia tolak. Seakan memori sudah permanen dan tak bisa dihapus. Semuanya sudah jelas, akhir dari cinta ini sudah jelas, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tak mau mengakhiri cintanya terhadap Park Chanyeol. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Hingga tanpa sadar, butiran air mata yang begitu pahit terbentuk dimatanya, lama lama menjadi isakan isakan kecil yang semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Disaat seperti ini Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang. Yang bisa menenangkan hatinya, mengelus lembut surainya hingga ia jatuh tertidur, Baekhyun membutuhkan ibunya.

Maka dengan langkah enggan, kaki telanjangnya menggapai gapai lantai rumah sakit yang terasa dingin, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari ranjang. Memutar kenop pintu dan memastikan ini ia berada dirumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat ibunya dirawat. Dan ternyata benar, ini adalah rumah sakit yang sama, tempat dimana ibunya terbaring ringan diranjang rumah sakit dua tahun lamanya, tanpa beban duniawi. Dengan kaki telanjang tanpa alas, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong yang amat dihafalnya, menuju kamar 356, kamar ibunya.

****SING FOR YOU****

Baekhyun sudah sampai, terduduk lemah disebuah kursi disamping ranjang. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya, teringat perkataan dokter Kim kepada ayahnya yang tak sengaja ia dengar ketika menuju kesini. Kenyataan yang begitu pahit, kenyataan yang tak bisa Baekhyun terima, kenyataan bahwa sel kanker berkembang diotaknya. Itu semua tidak mungkin bukan? Bagaimana penyakit itu bisa diderita Baekhyun?

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah tangan kurus pucat. Ibunya berbaring disana selama dua tahun. Dengan selang infus dan berbagai peralatan medis lain yang membuat ibu Baekhyun bertahan. Baekhyun ingin ibunya bangun, bukan tertidur seperti ini. Tanpa sadar air sudah menggenang dimata Baekhyun. Semuanya begitu rumit. Ibunya yang tak ada disampingnya, Chanyeol yang mencintai Luhan, dan penyakit yang ia derita. Semuanya terlalu rumit bagi Baekhyun.

"Ibu, tak bisakah kau kembali?" suara Baekhyun menyapa malam yang sepi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu bu, Ibu tau Park Chanyeol kan? Yang sering kuceritakan dulu, aku benar benar mencintainya bu" Air sudah merebak dimata Baekhyun. Bayangan Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa bahagia terbayang diotak Baekhyun.

" Park Chanyeol, tidak mencintaiku bu, ia sudah punya kekasih. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya, aku mencintainya, benar benar mencintainya" Baekhyun sudah terisak. Mangusap tangan ibunya, berharap bahwa tangan itu akan bergerak seperti dulu.

"Kumohon bu sadarlah, setidaknya bebanku akan sedikit berkurang kalau ibu ada disampingku" Baekhyun memeluk tangan ibunya. Tangannya yang lain mengusap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu damai.

"Aku, menderita kanker otak. Tapi ibu tak perlu khawatir, dokter bilang bahwa umurku tidak panjang, aku akan segera menyusul ibu" Baekhyun mengatur nafas.

Tangis Baekhyun sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tapi pikiran baekhyun tetap melayang layang. Baekhyun percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mengambilnya dalam waktu dekat, sejujurnya Baekhyun takut. Ia masih belum siap meninggalkan dunia ini, dunia dimana Chanyeol, pria yang amat dicintainya berada. Dorongan hati Baekhyun terus berteriak untuk memiliki Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin Baekhyun begitu egois, tapi apa salah jika ia mengharapkan cinta diujung waktunya?

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sembabnya, telapak tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung tangan sang ibu. Berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _'Aku harus memilikinya, Chanyeol akan menjadi milikku, jika Tuhan tidak mengijinkan maka aku akan mengijinkan Tuhan untuk mengambilku'_

Pikir Baekhyun mantap seraya berdiri untuk menemui ayahnya.

****SING FOR YOU****

Cinta memang gila, cinta mengendalikan hati dan hati mengendalikan pikiran. Sanggup mengubah seseorang menjadi baik dan bahkan sanggup mengubah seseorang menjadi jahat, Cinta mengendalikan semuanya, dan itulah yang terjadi dalam diri Baekhyun. Entah setan apa yang merasuki jiwanya, dia bertekad untuk memiliki Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya, Baekhyun akan memisahkan Chanyeol dengan Luhan, gadis yang amat Chanyeol cintai.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun tak bisa dibilang santai ketika mendapati dokter Kim sendirian di ruangannya tanpa ayah Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar tempat ia dirawat. Baekhyun tiba dikamar 234, mendapati pintu terbuka lebar dan sang ayah yang kebingungan mencarinya didalam. Baekhyun masuk sedang sang ayah benapas lega menatap putri tunggalnya.

"Baekhyun, kau membuat jantung ayah nyaris copot saat tak melihatmu diruangan ini" Ujar sang ayah menghampiri Baekhyun yang tak bergeming, menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maaf" Gumam Baekhyun, menurut ketika sang ayah membawanya untuk tidur diranjang rumah sakit. Tuan Byun menyeret kursi, mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang putrinya.

"Baekhyun, kau harus istirahat, kau sedang sakit sayang, kau habis darimana tadi hmm?" tanya Tuan Byun dengan raut wajah khawatir, sedih, entahlah pikirannya sedang berkecamuk saat ini dan semua pemikiran itu hanya tentang Baekhyun, putri kecilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sakit apa ayah?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, tanpa niatan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya barusan. Tuan Byun menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun yang sayu. Baekhyun tau ayahnya sedang gusar, dan sejujurnya Baekhyun sendiri tau betul penyakit apa yang ia derita, tapi Baekhyun ingin mendengar kepastian langsung dari ayahnya ini.

"Kau hanya kelelahan sayang, kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup" Jawab Tuan Byun tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau ayahnya berbohong, ia tau bahwa setetes air mata lolos dari matanya ketika ia berpaling.

"Jangan berbohong padaku" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Tuan Byun menatap putrinya, menyunggingkan senyum palsu untuk menutupi gurat kesedihan diwajahnya.

"Ayah tidak berbohong sayang" Jawab Tuan Byun masih menyangkal. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa susahnya mengatakan bahwa aku menderita kanker otak" Kata Baekhyun yang sukses membuat mata Tuan Byun membola.

"Sayang, darimana kau tau?" Taya tuan Byun menatap Baekhyun lekat walaupun putri cantiknya itu tetap memalingkan muka.

"Aku... mendengar semuanya, percakapan ayah dan dokter Kim" Ucap Baekhyun masih setia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan sang ayah yang mencoba menutupi tangisnya. Tuan Byun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, seolah meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik baik saja.

"Tidak apa apa sayang, kau akan sembuh, ayah berjanji" Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan mata berkaca kaca, sang ayah tersenyum walaupun air mata masih terbentuk dikelopaknya. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tau, penyakit ini akan segera berakhir dengan mengambil hidupku" Kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang begitu sayang, kau akan sembuh, ayah janji" Ucap Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Untuk yang terakhir?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika mengucapkannya, kenyataan bahwa ia menderita kanker otak stadium akhir membuatnya takut, bukan takut mati, melainkan takut tak dapat melihat wajah ayahnya dan Chanyeol lagi. Tuan Byun menangis keras, terakhir kali Baekhyun melihat ayahnya seperti ini adalah ketika dokter menyatakan bahwa ibunya koma dua tahun silam.

"Apapun itu, ayah akan menuruti semua permintaanmu sayang, bahkan jika ayah harus mati karna itu" Ujar tuan Byun sambil mengatur napas, mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan putrinya erat.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya sebelum berucap "Aku ingin menikah dengan Park Chanyeol"

****SING FOR YOU****

Disebuah ruang direktur dilantai paling atas, seorang pria tengah mengetuk meja kaca dengan bosan sambil sesekali melirik alroji yang melingkar ditangannya, ia adalah Tuan Byun. Pria berkepala empat itu nampak sedang gusar memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama pintu disudut ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tinggi tegap berbalut jas mahal. Pria itu tersenyum. Dan ketika Tuan Byun mengangguk pria itu melangkah lebih dalam.

"Selamat sore Tuan Park, silahkan duduk" Ujar Tuan Byun dengan senyum apik yang tersungging dibibirnya. Tuan Park ikut tersenyum, duduk dikursi putar yang menghadap tepat ke Tuan Byun.

"Jadi?" Tuan Byun berujar. Menatap lekat lawan bicaranya yang kini juga menatapnya.

" Kurasa perjodohan bukanlah hal buruk, lagipula itu akan semakin merekatkan hubungan antar keluarga" Tuan Park berargumen, Tuan Byun tersenyum menanggapi, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya, itulah gunanya jika kau memiliki banyak uang dan saham dimana mana. Perjodohan bisnis memang sudah umum. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan agar saham yang diperoleh masing masing pihak semakin besar. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Tuan Byun, jika bukan putri kecilnya yang meminta maka ia tidak akan melakukan perjodohan konyol ini, dimana hanya satu pihak yang memiliki rasa cinta sedang pihak lainnya tidak.

"Jadi,"ucap tuan Byun,"kapan keluarga kita bertemu untuk membahas tanggalnya?"

Tuan Park berpikir sejenak,"Bagaimana kalau besok malam dirumahmu?"

"Waktu yang tepat" Tuan Byun mengangguk setuju. Tuan Park tersenyum sekilas lalu berdiri."Kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar Tuan Park"

"Kuharap juga begitu, kurasa aku harus segera pulang, istriku menunggu dirumah" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh, membuat pria yang sama berumurnya ikut terkekeh juga. Tuan Byun mengantar rekan bisnis yang sebentar lagi menjadi besannya itu hingga ke pintu.

"Aku harap anakmu bisa membahagiakan anakku" ujar Tuan Byun sambil memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya cukup lebar.

"Tentu saja, jadi" Tuan Park melangkah untuk keluar "Sampai jumpa besok malam" Sambungnya diiringi senyum tegas yang berwibawa, hingga kakinya melangkah dan punggungnya menghilang dibalik lift.

 _Kau mendapatkannya Baekhyun sayang, Park Chanyeol akan menjadi milikmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini Baekhyun tinggal dirumah karena sang ayah yang meminta, ia begitu khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun. Rumah sangat sepi dan hari sudah sore, Baekhyun merasa sangat bosan seharian dirumah. Belum lagi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Huang Zitao, teman Baekhyun dikampus. Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur, berniat memasak untuk makan malam karena sebentar lagi pasti ayahnya akan pulang.

Ketika membuka kulkas, getaran ponsel diatas meja menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun sejenak, menghampiri meja tempat layar ponselnya berkedip minta diangkat. Ternyata itu dari Tao.

"Yeoboseyo" Sapa Baekhyun sambil berjalan kembali kedapur untuk meneruskan acara memasaknya.

"..."

"Hmm, aku baik baik saja, hanya demam biasa, besok juga sembuh" Ujar Baekhyun pada Tao diseberang sana. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan perihal penyakitnya kepada Tao, karena sahabatnya itu pasti akan khawatir.

"..."

"Tidak perlu, aku baik baik saja Tao" Jawab Baekhyun ketika Tao merengek diijinkan berkunjung. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk dulu sambil berbincang dengan gadis panda diseberang sana.

"..."

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

"..."

"Eh? Ada anak baru dikelas? Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran ketika sahabatnya mengatakan soal ada murid pindahan. Belum sempat Tao menjawab, Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang sangat ia yakini itu adalah ayahnya.

"Sudah dulu ya Tao nanti ku telpon" Kata Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka. Ia segera melangkah menghampiri sang ayah.

"Kau seharusnya istirahat Baekhyun"Tegur sang ayah yang dijawab dengan kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku baik baik saja ayah" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau sakit sayang"

"Ayah membawa makanan?" Tanya Baekhyun berbinar ketika melihat bungkusan lain ditangan ayahnya.

"Hmm, samgyupsal"

"Aku akan menyiapkannya dulu dan kita makan bersama" Ucap Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Ayah punya kabar gembira" Ujar Tuan Byun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kabar apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Besok kita makan malam dengan keluarga Park, membahas pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol"

.

.

Thayang Baekhyun Chanyeol alias TBC

.

.

Hahh chapter 1 selesai juga, hehe. Gimana? Ceritanya makin gak jelas ya? Maaf. Buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya makasih banyak ya! Oh ya buat chapter depan mungkin update-nya agak lama ya soalnya author sibuk bentar lagi Tryout & Ujian Sekolah -_-. Buat yang mau kasih saran silahkan aja coret" dikotak review yahh, karena review sangat dibutuhkan. Author suka naik turun moodnya pas nulis cerita, jadi butuh asupan semangat dari readers tercinta*eaa*. Author juga suka patah semangat gitu kalo yang review Cuma dikit, aku jadi mikir apa ff aku ini jelek banget ya? Hiks T.T bukannya author maksa buat review, tapi aku pengen liat gimana pendapat kalian tentang ff aku ini T.T jadi mohon ngertiin aku T.T maap author kebanyakan bacot. See you in next chapter! *muahh

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Nunna park ziwu, guest, devrina, chanbaekhunlove,**_

 _ **Minsooeun, phantom,d'espirit, SNAmalia, Umjipark,chanbaek00, Baeks06, yoogeurt.**_

SIDERS GAK PUNYA HATI T.T T.T


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 : SISI LAIN YANG KUBENCI

Title : SING FOR YOU

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Tao, dll.

Pairing : Chanbaek, ChanLu, HunHan.

Genre : Angst, Hurt-Comfort.

Lenght : Chaptered.

EXO GS YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA!

WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE, IDE PASARAN, FEEL GAK DAPET, EJAAN TIDAK SESUAI EYD! AWAS MUNTAH!_-_

.

.

Summary : Baekhyun tidak menginginkan semua ini tejadi, tapi takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dan hanya mengisi hati disalah satu sisi, andai Baekhyun bisa, dia takkan menginginkan rasa yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang jahat, hanya satu yang Baekhyun inginkan, Baekhyun ingin dihati itu ada dirinya, bukan orang lain. Penyakit ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidup Baekhyun, walau juga memberinya sebuah luka baru dibalik kebahagiaan yang dia miliki. Melalui musiklah Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya, melalui rangkaian nada yang terangkai menjadi sebuah lagu.

" _Untuk sekali ini saja Tuhan, biarkanlah aku menjadi egois"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

##Happy Reading##

.

Esok itu matahari telah merayap naik hingga menampakkan sinarnya yang terang. Menyinari seluruh makhluk dibumi. Nyanyian burung gereja terdengar merdu menemani pagi yang cerah. Ranting ranting pepohonan masih basah karena hujan semalam. Pagi itu Baekhyun dengan semangat berjalan menuju halte bis untuk menunggu kendaraan yang akan mengantarnya ke kampus, sesekali Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu, gadis bersurai coklat madu itu merasa sangat bahagia, teringat perkataan ayahnya kemarin bahwa hari ini mereka akan malam dengan keluarga Park, dan lebih istimewanya lagi, makan malam itu dalam rangka membahas pernikahan Byun Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung, ia bisa mendapat Park Chanyeol dengan mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Semuanya sempurna. Dan ketika Baekhyun memikirkannya lagi ia jadi teringat dengan Luhan, gadis cantik yang Chanyeol cintai, kekasih hatinya. Otak Baekhyun berputar mengingat kejadian beberapa malam lalu, dan hatinya semakin berdenyut mengingat kemesraan mereka. Baekhyun yakin mereka pasti saling mencintai, dan betapa kejamnya Baekhyun mencoba memisahkan mereka dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang jahat sekarang, menyakiti orang lain karena keegoisannya.

 _Oh Tuhan maafkan aku, aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan sebelum aku pergi_

Baekhyun mencoba menepis rasa bersalah dihatinya. Baekhyun bukan orang jahat, bukan. Baekhyun hanya meminjam Chanyeol untuk tinggal sebentar disampingnya. Hanya sebentar, hingga Tuhan memanggilnya nanti. Apa Baekhyun salah untuk itu? Setidaknya biarkan ia merasakan indahnya cinta sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol soal perjodohan ini? Apa Chanyeol marah dan akan membencinya? Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, pasti dia akan meninggalkan Luhan demi perintah orangtuanya bukan? Baekhyun harap Chanyeol tidak menolak perjodohan ini, ya, semoga saja.

Tak terasa Baekhyun sudah tiba di halte yang cukup ramai, gadis itu duduk disalah satu kursi, mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut jalan yang terpampang didepannya. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah bus tiba dari arah selatan. Baekhyun dan beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu segera naik. Baekhyun duduk disamping jendela, melihat pemandangan pagi kota Seoul yang mungkin tak dapat dilihatnya lagi tahun depan.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Baekhyun telah tiba di halaman kampus, ia berangkat cukup pagi hari ini, jadi kampus belum terlalu ramai. Sebuah mobil mewah berlalu disamping Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap mobil yang kini berhenti di parkiran. Baekhyun terkesiap ketika melihat siapa yang turun dari dalam mobil itu, sebuah senyum cantik mengembang diwajahnya, itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia sangat tampan dengan kemeja kotak kotak berwarna biru. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memutari mobil kesisi yang lain membukakan pintu untuk penumpang lain didalamnya. Matanya membola ketika menangkap seorang gadis manis turun dari mobil dengan tangan berada digenggaman Chanyeol.

Senyum Baekhyun luntur. Sejak kapan dia kuliah disini? Baekhyun membatin. Hatinya merasa teriris ketika melihat gadis yang tidak asing baginya itu kini melangkah bersama Chanyeol masuk kedalam kampus. Baekhyun bersiap mengikuti tepat ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Tao dengan riang sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat masam.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao merasa khawatir menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak murung"Kau masih sakit?"Tao menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dingin.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis,"tidak, aku baik" Jawab Baekhyun sambil melangkah dengan Tao disampingnya.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun kemarin Mr . Wu memilihmu untuk menjadi perwakilan di festival minggu depan" Kata Tao dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Iya" Ucap Tao tak kalah semangat, ia merasa bahagia, sahabatnya terpilih untuk menyanyi di festival kampus yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Tao tidak pernah iri atas keberhasilan yang Baekhyun dapatkan, karena Tao tau, ia tidak lebih baik dari Baekhyun, sahabatnya .

Baekhyun menatap lurus kedepan dan mendapati Chanyeol bergandengan mesra dengan gadis itu,Baekhyun terpaku, pandangannya terkunci pada kedua sosok itu, andai ia berada di posisi Luhan, pasti Baekhyun sangat bahagia, tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil seperti mengharapkan salju turun dimusim panas.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam melihat orang orang di koridor memperhatikan mereka dan sesekali menggoda mereka berdua. Baekhyun merasa nyeri didadanya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Chanyeol dan dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk menghalangi keduanya.

"Tao?" panggil Baekhyun, mencoba mengatasi keheningan diantara mereka yang nyatanya diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ya?" Tao bergumam. Menatap Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit pucat.

"Kau tau siapa gadis yang bersama Park Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tau, Tao menatap arah yang sama dengan pandangan Baekhyun, kemudian berkata dengan suaranya yang ceria.

"Oh, dia mahasiswa baru yang kuceritakan kemarin, namanya Xi Luhan, kudengar dia punya hubungan istimewa dengan Park Chanyeol"

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Kelas berjalan normal seperti hari hari biasanya, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun yang duduk diapit oleh Tao dan Xi Luhan. Baekhyun mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan materi yang disampaikan dosennya, tapi semua konsentrasi itu selalu buyar dari otak Baekhyun karena Xi Luhan duduk disampingnya, walaupun gadis bermata rusa itu tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun sama sekali, tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa sakit ketika melihat wajah cantik teman barunya itu, otaknya selalu merekam ciuman Chanyeol dan Luhan beberapa malam silam, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun hampir gila.

Ketika jarum jam telah sampai pada angka sebelas, Baekhyun sangat lega karena 'kelas panjangnya' telah selesai, itu artinya ia bisa segera pergi dari sini dan tidak melihat wajah itu lagi. Ketika dosennya meninggalkan kelas, Baekhyun segera menghadap ke Tao.

"Tao, aku lapar, ayo kita ke kantin"Ajak Baekhyun mencari alasan agar ia bisa segera pergi dari sini, menghindari Luhan lebih tepatnya.

Tao bangkit berdiri,"Ayo, aku juga lapar" Tao menoleh pada Luhan "Luhan, kau juga ikut?" Tawar Tao. Mata Baekhyun melebar, semoga Luhan menolak, ucapnya dalam hati.

Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum,"tidak, aku ada perlu" Kata Luhan tersenyum manis, Baekhyun bernapas lega, untung Luhan tidak ikut.

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan Luhan,"ayo Baek"Gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kelas-sambil membawa tas tentunya-.

Tao dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan melewati koridor kampus, menuju kantin. Baekhyun hanya diam, ia sedang kalut dalam pemikiran tentang makan malam nanti, bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol? Apa dia akan menolak? Atau malah dengan senang hati menerima perjodohan ini dan meninggalkan Luhan?

Baekhyun gusar dengan perkiraannya yang kedua, karena bagaimanapun sangat tidak mungkin bukan orang akan setuju jika dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya? Baekhyun merasa bimbang, begitu banyak pemikiran bercabang dalam otaknya. Dia hanya takut. Takut pada kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Chanyeol akan sangat membencinya setelah ini.

"Hei Baek! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Tao memecah keheningan yang berlangsung cukup lama tadi. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak," sangkal Baekhyun,"aku tidak memikirkan apapun"Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Kulihat kau melamun dari tadi, apa ada masalah?"Tanya Tao khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecil, hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik baik saja pada sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Tao?" Panggil Baekhyun lirih sambil terus berjalan dan menatap kedepan.

"Hmm?" Tao hanya berguman, merasa Baekhyun hari ini sedikit aneh.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, tapi dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai, apa kau akan menerimanya?" Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba tiba terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Mmm," Tao tampak berpikir,"kalau aku sih, aku akan menolak perjodohan itu, kau tau kan pernikahan itu harus didasari dengan cinta" Tao berpendapat, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa perkataan Tao memang sebuah kebenaran,"tapi, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tao menyerngit heran, baru menyadari betapa anehnya pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi,"Apa kau akan dijodohkan?" tebak Tao.

Baekhyun gelagapan, ia belum mau menceritakan masalahnya pada Tao, belum saatnya"Bukan itu, aku-"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan Tao dan Baekhyun, keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang pria jangkung tengah berjalan kearah mereka,pria yang selalu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lipat dengan kupu kupu berterbangan diperutnya ketika pria itu tersenyum, tapi sekarang tidak, pria itu memasang wajah serius"kita perlu bicara" Ucap Chanyeol, tersirat kata memerintah dalam perkataannya.

Tao menatap Baekhyun heran, meminta penjelasan. Setaunya Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi kenapa tiba tiba pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan raut seserius ini? Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak Tao ketahui disini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kaenehan Baekhyun hari ini? Baekhyun menepuk pundak Tao yang sedang melamun.

"Aku harus pergi" Ujarnya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku" Gumam Tao, menatap Baekhyun dengan raut bingung, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti" dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Tao sendirian, sedang gadis bersurai coklat madu itu mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

Baekhyun berpikir kemana mereka pergi dan apa yang akan Chanyeol bicarakan. Pria itu pasti sudah diberitau orangtuanya perihal perjodohan mereka berdua, dan Baekhyun yakin, apa yang akan Chanyeol bicarakan dengannya tidak jauh-jauh dari soal perjodohan itu. Mereka melangkah meninggalkan gedung universitas, membuat sinar matahari memandikan kulit Baekhyun secara langsung. Baekhyun mulai resah, menebak-nebak apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya. Dan langkah mereka pun terhenti disebuah taman kecil didekat gedung kampus. Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendek darinya

"Kau sudah tau kan soal perjodohan kita?"Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk,memilin ujung sweaternya karena gugup."Dan kau juga tau kan kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah rupawan Chanyeol, lantas menggeleng pelan,"tidak"ujar Baekhyun.

"Perjodohan ini diluar kehendak kita, langsung ke intinya saja, aku tidak mencintaimu, dan aku tau kau juga tidak" Hati Baekhyun mencelos, Chanyeol salah besar dalm hal ini, menyadari Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya, Baekhyun merasa sakit, seperti benda tak kasat mata menghimpit rongga dadanya, apa tidak ada sedikit saja tempat dihati Chanyeol yang tersisa untuknya?

"Aku ingin kau menolak pernikahan ini" kata Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah,"kau pasti menolaknya kan?" Pinta Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun membeku. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol didepannya. Ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini, tapi rasanya lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar berucap.

"Kau berjanji akan menolaknya kan?" Pinta Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia sangat ingin menjawab, tapi ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, jadi diam adalah jawaban terbaik menurut Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak menurut Chanyeol, pria itu berucap dengan tegas"diam berarti iya", Kata Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab, mata Baekhyun membola, tidak! Ia tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini! Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun akan menolak perjodohan jika ia sendiri yang meminta?

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau akan menolak perjodohan ini"Ujar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam tak menanggapi. Baekhyun ingin menjawab tidak, tapi ia takut Chanyeol akan kecewa, gadis bersurai coklat madu itu hanya menunduk, merasa risih karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens seperti itu.

Mendapati Baekhyun tidak akan membuka suaranya untuk sekedar berucap ya ataupun tidak, Chanyeol melirik arlojinya,"Baiklah,sampai jumpa nanti malam" Ucap Chanyeol bersiap melangkah,"aku memegang janjimu Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol tepat sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih bergeming ditempat.

Ia terlalu bodoh hanya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol kecewa dan malah membenci Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol membencinya, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol membencinya, ya, tidak akan pernah.

Baekhyun baru menyadari kebodohannya ketika punggung Chanyeol menjauh, menjauh dari Baekhyun dan menjauhkan harapannya. Secara tidak langsung Baekhyun telah membuat janji yang akan membawanya pada kehancuran, Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak bahwa dia tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini, tidak akan, dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan, namun ia hanya membeku disana, semuanya begitu rumit, bagaikan benang yang telah diikat dengan tali mati, seperti itulah cinta Baekhyun, tidak ada pilihan lain selain melupakannya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa, Baekhyun sadar bahwa waktunya terlalu singkat untuk melupakan pria yang amat dicintainya itu, pria yang slalu ia impikan akan menjadi takdirnya dimasa depan. Tapi sepertinya takdir menolak harapan Baekhyun, mimpi mimpi itu hanyalah bayangan semu yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Seperti pil pahit yang harus Baekhyun telan, seperti itulah kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

Mata Baekhyun terus menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh, Baekhyun sangat ingin punggung itu memeluknya, memberinya ketenangan tiap malam malam sunyi, memberi kekuatan ketika ia bersedih, namun semua bayangan itu pupus ketika manik Baekhyun menangkap Chanyeol menghampiri seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, gadis yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa iri. Kedua insan itu menautkan tangan masing-masing dan berjalan bersama, mereka tampak bergurau dengan si pria yang terus menggoda si gadis, dan sesekali si gadis bernama Xi Luhan akan memukul lengan kekasihnya, kemesraan yang selalu Baekhyun harapkan.

Punggung keduanya mengecil karena jarak mereka yang semakin jauh, dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang orang, bersamaan dengan terbentuknya air mata yang begitu pahit dimata Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencoba menahan air yang sudah hampir tumpah dari kelopaknya, pandangannya mengabur oleh air yang coba ia tahan, seperi harapannya yang mengabur, harapannya akan cinta Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun sudah tau jawabannya, ia tak perlu berpikir lagi, semua jalan telah tertutup untuknya, dan Chanyeol tidak akan membuka satu jalanpun untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Sore datang begitu cepat, matahari hampir pulang ke peraduannya dengan warna jingga yang mewarnai ujung barat. Manik Baekhyun terus mengamati ujung barat tempat matahari hampir tenggelam, ia sangat menyukai pemandangan ini. Karena dulu ia dan ibunya-Kyungsoo- selalu berbicang dan minum teh bersama sambil menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam disore yang cerah seperti ini, Baekhyun jadi rindu pada senyum itu, namun kini Baekhyun hanya bisa berdo'a agar kenangan itu dapat terulang secara nyata.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pelan. Apa yang harus ia lalukan sekarang? Memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang, Baekhyun jadi ragu atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Apakah ini benar? Apakah hidup Baekhyun akan bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?

"Aku begitu mencintaimu Yeol, cinta ini membuatku gila" Baekhyun bermonolog, senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya ketika mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu, walaupun pada kejadian yang sangat memalukan, tapi itu menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Dan sayangnya, itu termasuk dalam daftar kenangan yang menurut Baekhyun indah.

 _Hari itu adalah hari pertama Baekhyun masuk di Sekolah Menengah Atas, Baekhyun yang notabenenya siswa baru, mendapat masa orientasi dari kakak kakak seniornya. Siang itu matahari begitu semangat memancarkan sinarnya ke bumi. Baekhyun sedang berada di lapangan untuk penyambutan siswa baru, mendengar pidato dari kepala sekolahnya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat membosankan._

 _Menit demi menit terlewat hingga pidato panjang kepala sekolah berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para siswa. Barulah ketika para guru telah meninggalkan lapangan, kakak senior Baekhyun mulai memberikan penjelasan tentang sekolah SMA yang Baekhyun tempati, hingga berakhir dengan sorakan gembira ketika salah satu senior mengatakan bahwa game akan dimulai._

 _Baekhyun memperhatikan teman teman barunya yang satu persatu disuruh maju dan menyanyi didepan, ada juga yang menari, sesekali Baekhyun tertawa ketika melihat temannya bertingkah konyol. Game ini tidak terlalu buruk, menyenangkan bahkan. Hingga salah satu senior Baekhyun memanggil nama yang tidak ia sangka._

 _"Byun Baekhyun!"panggil seorang seniornya membaca nama yang tertempel didada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan kedepan dengan takut takut. Ia merasa malu ketika menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak seperti ini. Baekhyun menatap senior laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya, pria itu sangat tampan, dengan wajah mirip orang Kanada._

 _"Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo menyanyi dan menari!" katanya sambil tersenyum tampan._

 _"Mmm, bolehkah aku hanya menyanyi saja? Aku tidak bisa menari"Pinta Baekhyun. Seniornya tampak berpikir._

 _"Baiklah" Ujarnya kemudian._

 _Baekhyun mulai bersenandung dengan suara indahnya, hingga lapangan yang sebelumnya riuh, sontak menjadi hening tergantikan suara Baekhyun yang begitu halus, sesekali ia memakai falseto ketika nada tinggi. Dan ketika lagu berakhir, suara tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil._

 _"Wah, suaramu bagus juga"Puji senior Baekhyun yang lain. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu._

 _"Ah!" Senior Baekhyun lainnya mengacungakan telunjuknya seolah mendapat ide"Karena suaramu bagus, kau harus dihukum!"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut. Seharusnya ia mendapat hadiah bukan? Tapi kenapa malah mendapat hukuman. Baekhyun semakin heran ketika seluruh siswa disana mulai bersorak kompak,"hukum!hukum!"_

 _"Hei kau lihat pria yang sedang bermain basket disana?" Ujar senior Baekhyun yang berwajah Kanada sambil menunjuk kelapangan basket, Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada siswa yang ditunjuk seniornya barusan._

 _"Berikan bunga ini padanya dan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya"Mata Baekhyun membola, apa? Itu pasti sangat memalukan! Baekhyun menggeleng kuat ketika seniornya itu menyerahkan sekuntum mawar kepadanya._

 _"Tidak sunbae! Aku tidak mau"Tolak Baekhyun, ia tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan itu!sampai matipun Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya!_

 _"Kau harus melakukannya atau kau mau memakai bikini di tengah lapangan?" Mata Baekhyun semakin melebar, itu akan lebih memalukan lagi! Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengangguk, mengambil bunga ditangan seniornya, dan mulai melangkah menuju lapangan basket tempat seorang siswa tampan sedang mendribble bola._

 _Baekhyun terus melangkah dengan pandangan menunduk, ketika ia tiba dilapangan basket, teman teman siswa itu menatapnya keheranan. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya dua langkah, siswa itu menghentikan pergerakannya untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring ketika menyadari seorang siswi berdiri didepannya. Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam mawar mewah, ia memejamkan mata sebelum berteriak lantang._

 _"Sunbae-nim! Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Dan dari sanalah semuanya dimulai_

Baekhyun menatap warna jingga yang semakin tergantikan dengan kegelapan, ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian memalukan beberapa tahun silam. Sejak itu Baekhyun mulai menaruh hati pada seniornya yang tampan-Park Chanyeol-. Dan sejak itu hari hari Baekhyun selalu terisi dengan diam diam menatap Chanyeol bermain basket. Terkadang ia akan mengisi loker Chanyeol dengan coklat ataupun lolipop dipagi hari ketika sekolah masih sepi.

Karena otaknya yang cemerlang, Baekhyun menempuh masa SMA hanya dengan dua tahun dan menghadapi kelulusan ditahun yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tidak berhenti disitu, ia bahkan memilih untuk memasuki universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, hanya untuk mengikuti kemana pria bermarga Park itu melangkah. Tiba tiba bayangan indah itu digantikan pemandangan ketika Chanyeol mencium Luhan, menbelai surainya dengan mesra, dan menggandeng tangannya dengan erat. Baekhyun tersenyum masam, menyadari bahwa seluruh usahanya selama ini tak berarti.

Selama Baekhyun menguntit Chanyeol tahun tahun belakangan, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol bersama Luhan. Baekhyun teringat Tao yang tadi siang mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah murid pindahan dari China, semuanya masuk akal sekarang, Chanyeol dan Luhan mungkin sudah berpacaran sejak lama, tapi gadis itu tinggal di China. Baekhyun berhenti merenung ketika sang ayah memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun! Kau harus bersiap sayang, keluarga Park akan datang satu jam lagi" Tuan Byun berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru mengingat tentang makan malam mereka malam ini.

"Iya ayah"Baekhyun menyahut, meninggalkan balkon kamarnya tepat ketika langit sudah bergumul dengan kegelapan.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Baehkyun berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada didepannya, memantulkan bayangan tubuh eloknya dari atas sampai bawah. Malam ini Baekhyun sangat cantik, dengan rambut coklat madu tergerai lurus dengan bandana merah yang tersemat dibelakang poninya. Baekhyun mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru dengan lengan berenda. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap pantulannya sendiri, ini adalah malam yang sangat istimewa baginya, jadi ia juga harus berpenampilan istimewa. Terdengar suara engsel pintu yang terputar dan Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati sang ayah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

Tuan Byun tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang begitu cantik malam ini. Lantas ia melangkah menuju tempat putri kecilnya berdiri dan mengelus surai panjangnya yang tergerai hingga punggung.

"Kau sudah siap sayang? Keluarga Park sudah menunggu dibawah"Ujar sang ayah. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Menatap bayangannya sekali lagi dicermin, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sempurna, kemudian melangkah dengan tangan berada digenggaman sang ayah.

"Tunggu ayah!" Baekhyun menahan lengan ayahnya ketika mereka diambang pintu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia harus mengatakan ini, ya, Baekhyun harus mengatakannya, ia telah memutuskan akan melakukan ini.

"Ada apa sayang?Kau gugup?Ini hanya makan malam biasa"Tuan Byun tersenyum menenangkan, ia mengelus surai halus putrinya, satu satunya harga miliknya yang paling berharga didunia ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng,"bukan begitu," Baekhyun menatap sang ayah,"Ayah, bisakah kau tidak mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku menderita kanker otak?" Tuan Byun membeku, lantas menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan"Kumohon ayah, jangan katakan pada mereka" Pinta Baekhyun, Tuan Byun nampak berpikir, ia tidak yakin dengan ini, karena jika Chanyeol tidak tau perihal penyakit Baekhyun, siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun nanti?

"Kumohon ayah, aku hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol mencintai aku karena penyakitku, aku ingin dia mencintaiku dengan tulus, dengan hatinya" Ucap Baekhyun memelas. Tuan Byun hanya menghela napas, tidak tega melihat putrinya yang memohon seperti itu, ia berharap keputusannya ini benar dan tidak akan menyakiti siapapun.

Jadilah ia mengangguk,"baiklah",senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Terimakasih ayah" Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Sekarang, ayo turun, mereka telah menunggu lama" Kata Tuan Byun dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Baekhyun terus menunduk, ia takut jika keluarga Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, Baekhyun sangat gugup sekarang.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga terlewati dan Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu gugup untuk menatap bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol malam ini. Hingga langkah mereka berdua telah sampai dimeja makan yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa dengan lilin lilin dan makanan yang menghiasi.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah dan saat itulah matanya bersirobok dengan hazel hitam kelam milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat terpaku, Chanyeol sangat tampan malam ini, dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambut ditata keatas, menampakkan dahi tegasnya yang begitu mempesona. Senyum Baekhyun memudar ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens seolah mengatakan'kutagih janjimu tadi siang' Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak begitu cantik walaupun terlihat sudah berumur, wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Wah ini putimu? Cantik sekali, tidak salah aku memilihnya sebagai menantu, dia sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol" ujar nyonya Park bersemangat, membuat semburat merah tercetak dipipi Baekhyun, ternyata apa yang ia takutkan tidak benar adanya, Ibu Chanyeol sangat ramah dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi ucapan ibu Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam Tuan dan Nyonya Park, saya Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk diakhir kalimatnya, kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, aku Park MinSeok, ibunya Chanyeol dan juga akan menjadi ibumu sebentar lagi"Ucap Nyonya Park bersemangat, nampaknya ia sangat bahagia dengan perjodohan ini, sama seperti Baekhyun.

Sang ayah menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dimeja makan yang diitari dengan lima kursi. Ketika Baekhyun menatap kedepan, dia baru sadar bahwa dia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens dan itu membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri.

"Putriku memang cantik, dan putra kalian juga tampan, mereka cocok sekali kan?" Kata tuan Byun dan seketika meja itu dihiasi oleh tawa tiga orang dewasa, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sedangkan Chanyeol seperti tak perduli.

"Kudengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersekolah di universitas yang sama, benarkah Baekhyun sayang?" Tanya MinSeok dengan senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan untuk sekali lagi, nampaknya Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Wah, pasti kalian sudah saling mengenal" Kata MinSeok dengan semangat berapi-api, Baekhyun mendapat pengetahuan baru disini dan ingatkan ia untuk mencatatnya nanti bahwa calon mertuanya ini sangat berisik. Untuk sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban"Bagaimana tingkah Chanyeol saat dikampus?" Tanya MinSeok semangat.

"Ibu ini apa-apa'an sih" Chanyeol berucap, merasa ibunya terlalu berisik dan berlebihan mungkin.

"Tidak apa Yeol, aku tidak tau banyak bibi, karna kita ada dijurusan yang berbeda" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, ia tidak mau membuat calon ibu mertuanya menjadi tidak enak karena perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jangan memanggilku bibi, panggil saja aku ibu, kau-"

"Ibu!"Ujar Chanyeol protes dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu" Tuan Byun menengahi, dan semua mulai makan malam seperti tujuan awal malam ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyentuh makan malamnya, sama seperti Chanyeol yang nampak tak bernafsu, Baekhyun hanya terlalu gugup.

"Ah jadi bagaimana? kapan tanggal baiknya?" Tanya Tuan Park bersemangat setelah menelan beberapa sendok nasi. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang selalu tergesa-gesa, lantas wanita cantik itu melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tuan Byun mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar dan mulai berargumen"Menurutku minggu-"

"Tunggu!" Sebuah suara berat yang Baekhyun yakini milik Chanyeol menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua pria dewasa itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, begitupun seluruh orang dimeja itu"Kami yang akan menikah, tapi kenapa kalian tidak bertanya apapun pada kami,?" Tanya Chanyeol sengit, ia melanjutkan,

"Kami bukan boneka yang bisa kalian atur begitu saja,"punggung Baekhyun menegang, merasa takut Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia akan menolak perjodohan ini, merasa takut bahwa ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk hidup disamping Chanyeol walau hanya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol? Jaga perkataanmu!"Bentak Tuan Park dengan tegas.

"Bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu, tetapi Baekhyun juga," ucap Chanyeol dingin. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga menatapnya,seolah meminta dukungan, yang pada kenyataannya tidak akan Baekhyun katakan,

"Kami tidak saling mencintai, jadi kami menolak perjodohan ini," Lanjut Chanyeol tegas, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, relung hatinya merasa ngilu, ia takut, ia takut jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan dan ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol, egois memang, tapi hanya itu yang Baekhyun minta, hanya itu.

"Apa benar begitu Baekhyun? Apa kau juga menolak perjodohan ini?" Tanya Tuan Park, Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol, semua orang menatapnya saat ini, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia ingin mengatakan iya tapi ia takut akan kehilangan Chanyeol, Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah dengan mengatakan tidak, Baekhyun bingung.

 _Untuk sekali ini saja Tuhan, biarlah aku menjadi egois._

Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum berucap,"tidak, aku tidak keberatan" Baekhyun menatap kedalam manik kelam Chanyeol," aku menerima perjodohan ini" Gumam Baekhyun mantap. Dan ketiga orang disana bernapas lega. Sedangkan Chanyeol sangat terkejut akan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Apa dia gila? Chanyeol membatin.

 _Maafkan aku Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak akan melepasmu untuk orang lain, maafkan aku._

Setelah acara makan selesai-yang sebenarnya tidak diikuti Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun-Para orangtua mulai asik membicarakan tentang tanggal pernikahan dan mengatur tempat yang cocok, pakaian, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, merasa jengkel atas keputusan Baekhyun ini. Dan Baekhyun terus menunduk dan memilin ujung gaunnya, takut melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan membencinya.

Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun mengingkari janjinya, apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu? Kenapa ia tidak menolak dan malah menerima perjodohan ini? Jika karena cinta, sangatlah tidak mungkin, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa untuknya. Jika bukan karena cinta, lalu karena apa? Apa karena harta? Sebuah pemikiran muncul diotak Chanyeol, apa Baekhyun menikah dengannya hanya karena menginginkan harta yang lebih? Chanyeol semakin muak ketika memikirkan itu, jadilah ia berucap,

"Maaf Tuan, bolehkah aku membawa Baekhyun ke taman untuk jalan jalan?"Baekhyun terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat pancaran kemarahan dan kekecewaan didalam manik itu. Sementara Tuan Byun hanya tersenyum ketika sang calon menantu meminta ijin padanya.

"Ah, tentu saja, kalian bisa pergi, kami akan mengatur semuanya" Kata Tuan Byun sembari tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, sedikit kasar hingga Baekhyun terkejut akan perlakuan Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya.

MinSeok tersenyum gemas,"Ajakan kencan dengan meminta ijin?" Dan ketiganya yang tinggal dimeja makan tertawa pendengar penuturan MinSeok

Sementara Chanyeol terus menggenggam pergelangan Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk protes, Baekhyun hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol hingga ia harus berlari kecil kalau tidak mau terseret.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya keluar dari mansion Baekhyun, terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba ditaman belakang yang dikelilingi bola bola lampu besar dan pancuran air mini ditengahnya. Ini adalah tempat Baekhyun biasa bersantai ketika hari libur. Langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Pria bermarga Park itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun sengit. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendongak karena tinggi badan mereka yang jauh berbeda.

"Apa kau gila hah?" Suara bentakan Chanyeol menyapa malam yang sepi. Baekhyun hanya diam, menunduk, takut akan kemarahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol pasti sangat marah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan konyol ini? Apa kau tidak punya otak?" Teriak Chanyeol. Pemuda itu memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing karena masalah perjodohan yang sangat memuakkan. Sedang Baekhyun hanya menunduk, selalu seperti ini, Baekhyun yang takut mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 _Bagimu perjodohan ini memang konyol Yeol, tapi bagiku ini begitu berarti_

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini? Kenapa kau mau menjadi alat mereka untuk mendapat harta?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa memelankan suaranya, Baekhyun hanya diam, mencerna perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Mendapat harta? Mata Baekhyun melotot ketika ia menyadari maksud perkataan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak menolak karena harta? Tidak, Chanyeol salah.

 _Mungkin dimatamu perjodohan ini hanya untuk mendapat saham lebih, tapi bagiku tidak._

"Apa harta keluargamu masih kurang hingga kau ingin menikah denganku demi harta yang lebih?" Teriak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Tidak Yeol kau salah, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menikah denganmu bukan karena harta, tapi karena cinta, mengertilah Yeol, kumohon._

"kenapa kau hanya diam hah? Apa kau bisu?" Bentak Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut akan perkataan kasar Chanyeol, apakah ini sisi Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

"Kau tau? Pernikahan ini hanya akan membuat kita sama sama menderita, tidak ada cinta. Kau mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu?" Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya.

 _Jika itu denganmu, aku akan baik baik saja Yeol, karena yang terpenting bagiku bukanlah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, tapi yang terpenting aku mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu sebentar, hanya itu._

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, aku bahkan sudah membuat rencana masa depanku dengannya" Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas, dan tanpa bisa ia tahan sesetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulan sabitnya.

 _Aku hanya meminjammu darinya sebentar Yeol, setelah aku mati kau bisa menjalankan rencana masa depanmu itu dengannya, hanya sebentar Yeol._

"Hanya dia yang aku cintai! Bukan kau!" Chanyeol kembali membentak,"aku tidak akan pernah mencintai gadis sepertimu yang bahkan rela menikah demi harta!"Air mata Baekhyun sudah mengalir deras hingga membentuk anak sungai dipipinya.

 _Kau salah Yeol, aku bukan gadis seperti itu, kau salah, kumohon jangan katakan lagi, jangan katakan bahwa kau membenciku_

"Aku membencimu Byun Baekhyun, aku kecewa padamu" Ujar Chanyeol dingin, Baekhyun meredam suara tangisnya, hatinya begitu sakit. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mencintai Luhan, tapi tidak bisakah pria itu tidak mengatakannya langsung didepan Baekhyun? Rasanya benar benar sakit"Kau hanya gadis penggila harta yang-"

"-sangat mencintaimu"Gumam Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membeku, mencerna apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat lelehan air dimata Baekhyun. Apakah ia membuat kesalahan pada gadis itu? Sama sekali tidak kan? karena menurutnya Baekhyunlah yang bersalah disini.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol" Gumam Baekhyun dengan pundak yang bergetar. Mata Chanyeol membola, ia merasa iba merasa iba pada keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, apakah benar gadis itu mencintainya? Apakah Chanyeol begitu kejam?

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara memelan.

"Sejak dulu" Baekhyun menjawab, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut "Perjodohan ini, aku yang memintanya pada ayahku karena aku tau kau sudah punya kekasih" Chanyeol menggeram ketika mengetahui sebuah kebenaran baru, bahwa gadis didepannya inilah yang mencoba merenggut mimpinya, Chanyeol menepis seluruh rasa ibanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau yang merencanakan semua ini hanya karena aku tidak mencintaimu?" Bentak Chanyeol, lebih keras dari bentakan sebelumnya."Kau! Gadis yang bertingkah sok lemah didepan semua orang, aku tidak menyangka jika kau seperti ini, kupikir kau gadis yang baik! Kau bahkan lebih hina dari jalang!"

Baekhyun terisak,"tidak, bukan begitu, kau salah Yeol, aku hanya-"

"Kau bahkan tidak ada apa apanya dibanding Luhan! Jadi apa yang kau harapkan dari perjodohan ini? Kau berharap bahwa aku akan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja dan akan mencintaimu?" Chanyeol berdecih, tertawa mengejek, seolah meremehkan keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat menyedihkan, lantas ia menarik rambut belakang Baekhyun dengan kekuatan penuh hingga Baekhyun mendongak dengan wajah kesakitan"Luhan bahkan seribu kali lebih berharga dibanding dirimu!" Maki Chanyeol didepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis ketika merasakan Chanyeol menarik rambutnya lebih kuat, rasanya sakit sekali, semuanya terasa sakit

"S-sakit Y-eol"Baekhyun terisak dalam diam, mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari rambutnya, namun cengkraman itu malah semakin kuat. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengerti? Apa ia harus mengatakan perihal penyakitnya kepada Chanyeol? Tidak! Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol mencintainya karena kasihan! Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol mencintainya dengan tulus, walaupun Baekhyun tau itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Kumohon Yeol, jangan membenciku"Pinta Baekhyun dengan terisak. Bukannya melepaskan rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menariknya semakin keras. Baekhyun meringis, merasa perih pada kulit kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Luhan dihatiku! Tidak akan pernah Byun Baekhyun! Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau-"

"Drrrt...Drrrt" terdengar ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar disaku celananya, Chanyeol melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun bernapas lega karena Demi Tuhan tarikan Chanyeol tadi sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo Lu, maaf sayang aku agak sibuk sekarang" Deg! Suara lembut Chanyeol pada orang disebrang sana membuat hati Baekhyun memanas, sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara padanya tadi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pening, mungkin karena pikiran pikiran yang terus berputar diotaknya.

"..."

"Memangnya paman dan bibi kemana?" Baekhyun mulai merasakan pening yang menggila, kepalanya terasa berputar putar, Baekhyun merasa mual. Lantas Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya, berharap rasa peningnya sedikit berkurang, ia tidak ingin pingsan dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol tau tentang penyakit yang dideritanya!

"..."

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, tunggu aku" Namun sepertinya takdir sedang tak bersahabat, karena kaki Baekhyun melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk direrumputan yang dingin, memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh terduduk. Gadis itu sangat kacau. Ia terus memijat pelipisnya, wajahnya nampak seperti orang menahan sakit.

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu" pip! Chanyeol menutup ponselnya. Menatap Baekhyun khawatir, apa Baekhyun pusing karena Chanyeol menjambaknya tadi? Apa sebaiknya ia tinggal dan mengantar Baekhyun kedalam? Tapi Luhan disana lebih membutuhkannya

Orangtua Luhan sedang ke China dan Luhan hanya sendirian dirumah, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kesepian, walaupun untuk itu ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang kesakitan. Bagi Chanyeol, Luhan lebih penting dibanding Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi menemui Luhan, karena ia yakin Baekhyun hanya sakit kepala biasa dan tidak terlalu parah.

"Aku harus pergi menemani Luhan karena dia sedang sendirian" Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol samar samar diambang kesadarannya, hatinya semakin sakit karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak khawatir padanya sedikitpun, apa sebegitu berartinya Luhan bagi Chanyeol?

Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari mansion keluarga Byun, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan karena kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir mengingat Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesakitan tadi. Tapi Luhan lebih membutuhkannya! Jadi ia segera menepis rasa khawatirnya itu dan terus melangkah dengan hati yang berat. Ketika sampai di trotoar, Chanyeol mencegat taksi dan segera masuk kedalam, menuju rumah kekasihnya.

Apa dia baik-baik saja? Chanyeol kembali memikirkan Baekhyun, wajah kesakitan Baekhyun berputar diotaknya. Chanyeol menggeleng, menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keputusannya ini benar.

"Tidak, gadis itu sangat licik, dia pasti hanya berpura-pura" Gumam Chanyeol, mengangguk ngangguk sambil menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul melalui jendela taksi yang sedang membawanya.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Menit memakan detik dan jam memakan menit. Hampir satu jam terbuang dan gadis bersurai coklat madu bernama Byun Baekhyun masih disana, walaupun tangisnya sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pandangannya kosong, sekosong hatinya. Inilah yang selalu ia takutkan, ia takut Chanyeol membencinya jika Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Baekhyun masih merasa berat dikepalanya, jadi ia tetap disana. Duduk beralaskan rerumputan yang dingin dengan rambut yang sudah tidak berbentuk, bandananya pun hilang entah kemana, tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang, bukan itu.

Baekhyun mengingat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana hangatnya pemuda itu, tapi seolah kenyataan menamparnya, sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol yang memakinya berputar dimata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal tidak berlaku kasar seperti tadi, apa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Luhan hingga ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu? Sekarang Baekhyun merasa seperti sampah. Chanyeol benar, dia tidak lebih baik dari jalang, setidaknya jalang tidak merebut suami orang yang telah menidurinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia bahkan memisahkan Chanyeol dengan Luhan, ia mengambil Chanyeol dengan paksa padahal Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng. Baekhyun sudah bilang bahwa dia tidak akan mengambil Chanyeol dari Luhan, ia hanya 'meminjam', saat Baekhyun mati nanti Chanyeol bisa kembali bersama Luhan. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol disampingnya sebentar, sampai Tuhan benar benar memanggil Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Baekhyun tau hidupnya tidak akan lama, maka dari itu ia menginginkan kenangan indah dalam waktu singkat ini, agar ia membawa kenangan itu hingga dia mati. Baekhyun tidak menyesali keputusannya, karena suatu saat nanti Chanyeol pasti akan mengerti, Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa Chanyeol bisa menerima dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap keatas, bulan bersinar terang disana, seolah menghina keredupan Baekhyun. Hujan tidak turun seperti malam-malam biasanya. Apa Tuhan juga membenci Baekhyun karena memisahkan Chanyeol dari jodohnya?

 _Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku hanya meminta ini sebelum waktuku berakhir._

 _Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin bersamamu._

 _Kau tenang saja, waktuku tidak lama, itu artinya kau hanya berpisah dari Luhan dalam waktu yang singkat._

 _Saat aku mati nanti kau bisa kembali bersamanya._

 _Saat aku mati nanti kau bisa memberikan margamu padanya._

 _Saat aku mati nanti kau bisa bermain dengan anak kalian, seperti yang selalu kau inginkan._

 _Saat aku mati nanti ketika pulang kerja kau bisa melihat hidangan dimeja makan yang dimasak Luhan._

 _Saat aku mati nanti kau bisa menjalankan rencana masa depanmu dengan Luhan, tanpa ada aku._

 _Dan yang terpenting, saat mati nanti kau tidak perlu melihatku lagi, gadis yang bahkan lebih hina dari jalang, gadis yang kau benci._

 _Karena saat itu aku sudah tidak disini, bahkan aku mungkin tak hidup dalam daftar kenangan indahmu._

 _Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mati lebih cepat agar kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaanmu._

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada dikamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel. Setidaknya penampilannya ini lebih baik daripada tadi.

Baekhyun menatap bayangannya, ia tersenyum masam. Baekhyun tidak boleh lemah, ia harus kuat! Ia harus bisa menghadapi semuanya, walupun sakit ia akan tetap melakukan ini. Takdir menantinya, entah itu buruk ataupun baik, Baekhyun harus tetap menjalaninya.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Baekhyun membawa langkahnya menuju ruang makan tempat ayahnya dan keluarga Park sedang berdiskusi perihal pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Atau mungkin pernikahan Baekhyun saja?

Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju meja makan dan sontak ketiga orang disana menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Merasa semua orang mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutar otak, berpikir apa yang harus ia katan, kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka suaranya yang agak serak.

"Chanyeol pulang lebih dulu, ada temannya yang kecelakaan"Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Tuan Park menatapnya curiga.

"Benar begitu?" Tanya Tuan Park.

"I-iya, tentu saja" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak karena berbohong kepada calon mertuanya. Tuan Park mengangguk mengerti walaupun masih sedikit tidak percaya. Sedangkan Tuan Byun menatap Baekhyun menyelidik, ia tau ada yang tidak beres disini. Meja makan dilanda keheningan selama beberapa detik.

"Ah, baiklah, ini sudah malam" MinSeok melirik alroji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya,"sebaiknya kami pamit pulang, dan soal gaunnya biar kami yang mengurus"Ujar MinSeok sambil berdiri dan memakai tas selempangnya. Tuan Park juga ikut berdiri begitupun Baekhyun dan ayahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, dan sampai jumpa Baekhyun, pernikahanmu sudah kami atur untuk dua minggu lagi"Kata Tuan Park dengan senyum lebar, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum tipis.

Ketika kedua orangtua Chanyeol sudah pulang, Baekhyun dengan cepat membawa langkahnya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun tau ayahnya sedang mengikutinya dibelakang. Dan tatapan menyelidik terus terlempar dari sang ayah sejak tadi.

Baekhyun merasa lega ketika ia sudah tiba dilantai atas, bersiap memasuki kamarnya ketika sang ayah memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik, tepat diambang pintu. Sang ayah menatapnya khawatir, ia tau putri kecilnya tidak baik-baik saja, terbukti dari matanya yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Apa Chanyeol telah menyakiti puti kecilnya? Jika iya maka ia tidak akan segan segan menghabisi Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" suara lirih Tuan Byun terdengar begitu jelas karena malam yang sepi.

"Aku baik ayah" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum palsunya. Tuan Byun mendekat dan memegang pudak Baekhyun, menatap kedalam mata putri kesayangannya.

"Katakan,"Ujar sang Ayah,"apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?" tanyanya khawatir. Baekhyun menunduk, mencoba untuk tidak menatap kedalam mata sang ayah, karena jika melihat mata itu, ia tidak akan mampu berbohong.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan,"tidak, ia sangat baik padaku," bohong Baekhyun, ia tidak mau sang ayah membenci Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bohong kan pada ayah?" Tanya Tuan Byun memastikan. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dengan gumaman kecil yang mengatakan tidak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Tanya Tuan Byun lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menangis"Sangkal Baekhyun walupun sudah jelas karena matanya memerah.

"Tapi-"

"Aku lelah ayah, bisakah ayah meninggalkan aku sendiri, aku butuh tidur" Potong Baekhyun cepat. Tuan Byun merasa bahwa Baekhyun memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri. Jadi ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenyak, selamat malam" Tuan Byun melangkah pergi, dan sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang empuk, menatap langit langit kamarnya karena matanya tak bisa terpejam. Pikirannya kacau. Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Luhan sekarang? Apa mereka sedang tidur bersama dan diranjang yang sama? Apa mereka sedang melewati malam panas dengan saling menghangatkan disuhu yang dingin ini?

Tanpa sadar air mata baekhyun kembali menitik memikirkan Chanyeol dan Luhan bercinta, bercumbu mesra dan menghabiskan malam dengan desahan yang menggema, membayangkan Chanyeol sedang diatas Luhan dengan tubuh menyatu membuat Baekhyun sakit.

Baekhyun mencoba menepis bayangan bayangan yang berputar dimatanya, tapi bayangan Chanyeol mencumbu Luhan justru semakin menjadi dan seolah menggerogoti hatinya, Baekhyun mencoba menahan air matanya, ia harus kuat, tapi sepertinya mata Baekhyun berpikir yang lain. Semudah daun layu dimusim gugur, semudah itulah air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Dan malam itu, Baekhyun menangis tertahan dengan meredam suara tangisnya dengan bantal.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Berbeda dengan kamar Bekhyun yang hanya terdengar suara isakan. Kamar itu begitu tenang, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus disana, walaupun gelap mendominasi karena lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya tersisa cahaya bulan yang menelinap lewat celah kecil dari jendela yang terbuka. Mata rusa itu masih terbuka lebar, menatap langit terang lewat celah jendela kamarnya.

Sedangkan sebuah dengkuran halus mengalun bagai lagu dibelakang telinga Luhan. Dengan sebuah tangan besar melingkari perut datarnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Itu adalah dengkuran Chanyeol. Pria itu telah tidur sejak setengah jam lalu seusai kegiatan panas mereka.

Luhan merutuk kesal. Kenapa Chanyeol malah tertidur lebih dulu darinya. Sekarang tidak ada yang mengelus lembut surai Luhan maupun yang membaca dongeng untuknya hingga membuatnya mengantuk. Luhan mendesah pelan, gadis itu mengguncang tangan Chanyeol yang ada diperutnya, mencoba membangunkan kekasih raksasanya yang mungkin sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Merasakan terusik karena Luhan yang terus mengguncang tangannya, mata lebar Chanyeol terbuka pelan dengan mengerjap ngerjap,"ada apa sayang? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"Rengek Luhan memajukan bibir cherry-nya, Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah cemberut Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Kau mau bercinta lagi?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menindih tubuh ramping Luhan.

"A-apa? Aku bilang kalaumpppphhh-" Chanyeol membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar suara desahan menyobek sepinya malam.

.

.

****SING FOR YOU****

.

.

Matahari telah menyibak kegelapan yang telah mengalun semalam, Baekhyun berangkat ke kampus dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia merasa kurang baik, tapi ia tetap pergi, mungkin belajar bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Gadis bersuarai coklat madu itu menggerutu kesal, pasalnya kampus masih sepi, Tao belum datang, Baekhyun jadi berpikir apa dia datang terlalu pagi?

Mengecek alrojinya, Baekhyun berdecak, pantas saja kampus masih sepi, ini baru setengah tujuh, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak tidur semalaman karena otaknya terus memutar pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol semalam, seperti kaset rusak yang terus diputar ulang secara otomatis.

Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan memikirkan kejadian semalam lagi. Sudah cukup, sudah cukup semalaman Baekhyun menagis karena Chanyeol. Ini baru permulaan dan Baekhyun tidak boleh lemah! Ia tau betul resiko apa yang harus ia hadapi dengan keputusannya ini. Dan Baekhyun akan menerima resiko itu dengan senang hati, walaupun berat tapi Baekhyun akan menjalaninya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera memasang earphone yang akan menghubungkannya dengan lagu klasik favoritnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mungkin lagu akan menghiburnya disaat seperti ini. Bagi Baekhyun, musik adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya ketika angin dingin datang menyapa. Gadis cantik itu tetap memejamkan matanya, seolah menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengar. Baekhyun mendapat ketenangannya walau hanya sedikit. Jujur saja Baekhyun takut apa yang akan terjadi nanti seusai ia menikah dengan Park Chanyeol. Apakah semuanya akan membaik atau justru memburuk?

Baekhyun membuka mata dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kenapa apapun yang ia pikirkan selalu saja berakhir dengan memikirkan Park Chanyeol? Itu akan semakin menyiksa Baekhyun asal kalian tau. Entah kenapa dunia Baekhyun selalu berpusat pada satu nama, satu nama yang entah kenapa bisa membuat Baekhyun terombang ambing dalam perasaannya sendiri, satu nama berlafal 'Park Chanyeol'.

Satu nama yang kini tengah menatap gadis yang sedang duduk ditaman dari kejauhan. Mata elangnya mengawasi setiap pergerakan gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan semua ini. Tidak, ia tidak membenci Byun Baekhyun, dia hanya kecewa, kecewa karena Baekhyun menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Seingat Chanyeol Baekhyun adalah gadis polos yang pendiam, sungguh tidak mungkin gadis itu mempunyai pikiran sepicik ini.

Chanyeol jadi teringat pepatah yang mengatakan jangan melihat barang dari luarnya, karena belum tentu kemasan sama dengan dalamnya. Mungkin Baekhyun seperti itu, seperti barang dengan kemasan bagus tapi ternyata kualitasnya sungguh buruk. Chanyeol mengangguk, ya, mungkin seperti itu.

Mengingat pembicaraan mereka kemarin, Chanyeol merasa semakin muak. Berpikir mungkin ia belum terlambat untuk membujuk gadis bersurai coklat itu agar mau membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini.

Jadilah Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, ketempat gadis bersurai coklat sedang duduk dikursi panjang yang ada ditaman. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, Chanyeol berpikir tidak mungkin Baekhyun tidur, gadis itu pasti sedang menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk.

Baekhyun kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia tidak boleh lemah lagi didepan Chanyeol, ia harus kuat! Ia tidak boleh menangis didepan pria itu, tidak lagi setelah malam kemarin. Baekhyun harus tampak kuat jika tidak ingin semakin tersakiti, ya, harus.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Masih kalut dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari orang yang dari tadi mengisi otaknya kini berdiri didepannya dan tengah memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya karena ia menggunakan earphone dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia memejamkan mata.

Sampai sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, Baekhyun tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya, membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa kedua mata itu sembab, dan hanya ada kekosongan didalamnya. Baekhyun terkesiap karena wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, ia sangat gugup dan jadilah Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk menjauh.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mencoba bersikap angkuh,"apa yang kau lakukan?" Sengalnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana, bersikap santai.

"Kurasa belum terlambat"Ujar Chanyeol menatap kearah lain, Baekhyun didepannya menyerngit heran, tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Apa?"

"Membujukmu" jawab Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun balas menatapnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ingat Baek kau harus kuat! Kau harus kuat kalau tidak ingin tersakiti lebih dalam!

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibujuk"Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, mencoba berucap sedingin mungkin, kau pasti bisa Baek!

"Kupikir satu malam cukup"Kata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menyerngit heran, apa maksudnya? Menyadari kerutan dikening Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan,"jika kau mau membatalkannya, aku akan mengajakmu kencan, semalaman, kau bisa memilikiku sesukamu, kau bisa melakukan apapun, menciumku ataupun melalukan hal yang lebih, aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati, satu malam, cukup kan?"

Menyadari perkataan Chanyeol yang menjurus, Baekhyun merasa ngilu dihatinya, dia bukan gadis semurah itu! Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan hatinya,"kau pikir aku apa?"Tanya Baekhyun melemah, hampir saja pertahanan dirinya runtuh.

"Kau tau Park Chanyeol, cinta bukanlah urusan semalam, melainkan urusan seumur hidup"Kata Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya?"Tanya Chanyeol"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau mencintaiku?"

 _Karena aku takut, aku takut kau akan semakin menjauh jika aku mengatakannya._

"Apakah kau sudah selesai? Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi dan aku harus pergi"Gumam Baekhyun, ia harus pergi sekarang atau pertahanannya akan runtuh dalam sekejap.

"Kau tau kan aku mencintai Luhan?"

"Aku tau"

"Aku tidak mau aku semakin menyakitimu, bukankah kita teman?"

Hening.

"Masa depanmu masih lama Baek, jangan hanya karena aku semuanya hancur" Baekhyun terpaku. Chanyeol salah, semua yang dikatakan pria itu adalah kesalahan. Baekhyun tidak mempunyai cukup waktu dimasa mendatang.

 _Tapi waktuku tidak selama itu._

Chanyeol melanjutkan,"kau bisa mencari yang lain, orang yang lebih baik dariku, waktu akan membuatmu melupakan aku Baek"

 _Dalam waktuku yang sesingkat ini? Mustahil._

"Kau tau, aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini walaupun seluruh dunia menentangnya" dan dengan itu, Baekhyun berbalik, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Baekhyun mencoba membekap bibirnya agar suara tangis sialannya tak terdengar, Baekhyun melangkah menjauh, menjauh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap punggungnya. Chanyeol tidak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti ini, sebelum hari kemarin semuanya baik-baik saja, hubungan mereka masih baik layaknya teman, tapi secepat itukah waktu datang dan mengubah segalanya?

Chanyeol mencintai Luhan, sangat. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai, ia akan melakukan apapun itu walaupun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang orang disampingnya. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu jahat dan egois? Apa salah Chanyeol padanya?

Pria bersurai coklat gelap itu menghela napas, mencoba meredakan amarah yang menguasainya, masih terpaku ditempatnya walau lawan bicaranya telah pergi beberapa menit lalu. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan rencana Baekhyun berhasil! Ya, ia harus menghancurkan gadis itu, tapi semakin dipikir lagi tidak ada jalan yang tepat untuk Chanyeol keluar dari lubang yang dihadapinya.

Mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang lemah, Chanyeol menjadi benci, benci pada Baekhyun dan segalanya yang ada pada gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya mencintai Luhan, bukan Baekhyun dan selamanya Chanyeol tidak sudi mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram, jika pun pernikahan ini tetap akan dilakukan, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membuat Baekhyun menderita.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir, membuat Baekhyun menderita adalah balasan yang setimpal untuk gadis itu.

"Kau yang meminta Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol tajam dengan mata berkilat marah,"aku akan mengikuti permainan ini, dan kau akan mengikuti permainanku" Chanyeol menyeringai,"permainan yang akan membuatmu menderita dan memohon padaku pada akhirnya, kau akan jatuh pada lubang yang kau buat sendiri"

"Aku berjanji, akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

.

.

Thayang Baekki Chanyeol alias TBC^^

.

.

Haahhh akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! Yosh! Maap kalo chapter ini kepanjangan, mengecewakan, feelnya gak dapet, bahasa berantakan, typo menghantui, EYD gak sesuai, yahhh saya hanya manusia biasa dan bahkan author gak berbakat T.T, ide cerita pasaran juga?/ -_-, maap atas ketidak nyamanan readers yahh.. maaf mengecewakan... oh ya chapter 3 nya mungkin update-nya lama yahh, maap saya sibuk sama Ujian, ini aja nyempet"in nulis dan idenya tuh buntu gak bisa diajak kompromi, jadi ini lah jadinya macem tai nyai syuman/? *abaikan*

Oh ya aku mau minta pendapat readers , kalian setujunya ff ini ada NC nya atau enggak? Karna menurutku Ncnya gak terlalu penting juga sih ^O^ jadi aku tanya pendapat kalian dulu, kalo banyak yang minta aku kasih/? *plak* Review yah? Kalo reviewnya banyak aku janji deh bakal fast update? *mungkin 1 bulan lah* wkwkwk, ntar kalo peminat ff ini menurun kyaknya gak bakal aku lanjut bikos ini ff udah aku tulis lama banget *walaupun Cuma sampe chapter 1 aja -_-* aku juga udah agak amnesia sama ideku dulu, intinya ff ini Cuma percobaan buat aku publish di ffn karna ini pertama kalinya aku publish, jadi Cuma percobaan gitu*gak nanya*

Aku Cuma berharap review dari readers tercinta bikos itu makanan aku *plak* *abaikan* Oke sekian untuk chapter ini yahh, ini jawaban buat kalian yg review kmaren...

Chanbaekhunlove : Hehe iya, aku masih kelas 9 wkwk, thankyou :-*

Hunaxxx : nih udah di next hehe, makasih udah baca

SNAmalia : Wahh tebakan kamu bener tuh! Nih ff jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak yah? -.-, thanks udah baca.

Dyobaekcy2711 : yahh lihat aja yahh nanti bikos masih banyak konflik yang akan dihadapi, wkwk, gapapa kok kamu gk banyak omong, aku malah seneng hehe gomawoo :-*

Juujun B : ahh makasih *merasa tersanjung ada yg support ujian gue* wkwk, manggil akunya nyonya do aja deh *ditabok, wkwk, gomawo yahh

Bastardbaekyeol : ini udah update cepet/? Makasihh

Nevan296 : ini udah di next hehe gomawoo

nunna park ziwu : Last chapternya masih luama deh keknya wkwk, gomawoo

umjipark : Baek emang malang wkwk, wah merasa tersanjung ada yg nunggu ni ff wkwk, nado saranghaee :-*

SyiSehun : ini udah di next gomawo yahh

Azuratae : ff nya gak nyesek amat kok hehe gomawo

Meli Chanie : wahh merasa tersanjung ada yg muji ni ff abal abal, makasih chinguu...

Ayumahefa : wah jidat kamu bagus *plak *abaikan wkwk, nih udah fast update, makasihh ya

Light-B : ini udah di next, makasih ya

Yuicho : tunggu aja deh endingnya tapi masih lam tuh endingnya -.- wkwk, gomawoo yahh :-*

CBLuv : makasih chingu udah support, nih udah fast update-nya, maaf yah kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.

Wssetiady : gak angst amat mungkin/? Wkwk, aku kelas 9 hehe

PUTRI641 : hai juga :-D ini udah fast update, aku kelas 9, gomawoo yah

Okeyy aku tunggu review buat chapter ini yahh, review kalian sangat berharga buat aku jadi mohon luangkan waktu untuk review sejenak *plakk, see you in next chapter :-* :-*

SIDERS GAK PUNYA HATI T.T


End file.
